Letsa Play, With Potions!
by ElenPrincess
Summary: Marth, Ike, Link, and Kirby were told go on a quest for money. Suddenly, they found a mysterious, cute, 16 year old girl who can make different sorts of potions! What kind of things might happen at the Smash Mansion? Love? Wealth? Jealously? Adventures? Death Maybe? Who knows.
1. Kirby's Stupid Move

**Description: Marth, Ike, Link, and Kirby were told to go on an adventure from Master Hand. Suddenly, they find a mysterious, cute, 16 year old girl who can make different sorts of potions! What kind of things might happen at the SSBB Mansion?**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SSBB.**

**Chapter 1: Kirby's Stupid Move**

Like usual, 6:30 A.M. Kirby yawns in a beautiful morning after he dreams about all he can eat buffet while Mario always have to pay the $999999999.99 bill. "Ah, what a beautiful day!". Kirby smiled. "Perfect time to test out my Super Star Ultra Fizzle Bizzle Candy Sweet Drug-Like Supreme Soda Pop!" Kirby dashes down long stairs to try out his creation.

He took the whole gallon of his creation in the fridge and chug the whole sugary drink down into his throat. "MMM...Now that was refreshing!" Kirby said with a drunk smile on his face. Every time he drinks this stuff, he turns to _Drunk Kirby_. The worst ability that could happen to a kirby. _The side effects are loss of memory, inappropriate talking, destruction, eating the whole fridge...and the worst...death. _

Toon Link paces down the stairs so he can ruin breakfast again. Until he saw a drunk and sleepy puffball near the fridge in the kitchen on the floor. "_Hmm...I wonder if he's dead." _Toon Link thought. Toon Link pokes Kirby with his mini master sword and he ended up making him bleed.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! You crossdresser, cat eyed, elf freak! I'm BLEEDING!" Kirby barked.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were-"

"I think I'm dying! Someone...call...AMBERLAMPS!"

"Did you just say _amberlamps?"_

"Shut up!...Hey! I wouldn't be looking PAL!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean! Now get out! No breakfast for you mister!"

The squealing Toon Link sprints back upstairs screaming, "KIRBY HAS GONE BERSERK!" 7:00 A.M, all of the smashers went downstairs for breakfast, suddenly they were all surprised. "Wow! Is it me, or did Kirby just ordered 50 bowls of ramen, 50 bento boxes, 50 pieces of sushi, 50 cupcakes, 50 donuts, 50 muffins, 50 egg sandwiches, 50 pieces of bacon, 50 gallons of milk, soda, juice, coffee, hot cocoa, 50 plates of waffles, pancakes, french toast, pop tarts, 50 bowls of cereal, 50 bowls of fruit and watermelons just for BREAKFAST! *_Huff_ _huff _*" Ness said all in one breath.

"Yep that's it." Sighed Samus

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S DIG IN!" Snake broken the silence. Everybody charged to the table where the food is and they all started to pig out on the food. Mario was late for breakfast and came rushing downstairs. He didn't like what he saw.

"Mama Mia! What'sa this!" Mario shouted.

Mario caused all attention to the smashers as they turn their heads to him with stuff cheeks in their faces.

"Oh Kirby, thank you for ordering this lovely meal..hehehe." Peach said and giggled.

"...hehe no problem _babe._" Kirby said all drunk.

"_BABE!_ _Who does he think he is!?"_ Mario thought. Suddenly he felt like he was going to erupt like a volcano as steam came out of his ears.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ORDER FOOD?! BILLS! MASTER HAND AND SOMETIMES ME ALWAYS HAVE TO PAY FOR THEM! IF MASTER HAND SAW THIS HE WOULD-"

"MAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!" Master Hand yelled from the speaker. He has surveillance cameras watching people as he speaks. " Who is responsible for this?!"

"*_gulp*_...Well...Kirby is sir and he doesn't look like himself today."

"KIIIIRRRRRBBBYYY! YOU DESPICABLE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Master Hand shouted.

"Come on, take a chill pill you big white hand. All I wanted is some sushi. You don't know me. Now lets calm down and *_hiccup_* eat. The drunk puffball said.

Master Hand was even angrier than before. "That's it! I'm tired of your shit! Your punshiment is that you will pay the bill, meaning that you will go on a quest to earn money. Now Mario! Go put him in the Aid Room."

Mario carried the drunk puffball to the Aid Room.

"Now Marth, Ike, and Link you guys will go with Kirby in his quest."

"What!" They all said at the same time. "Why do we have to go with Kirby?!"

"Cause that's what I do! Now my talk is over!" Master Hand hungs up.

"Why me?" Complained Marth.

"Well excuse me princess, if you don't like it then take a hike!" Ike lashed out.

Marth got pissed off. "Shut up or I'll cut your mouth off."

"I like to see you try _girlyman_."

Link sweat drop. "Now guys , let's calm down and lets just get this over with." Marth and Ike were about to kill each other until they stop.

**Aid Room****(They have a hospital in their mansion but the aid room is more like a nurses office.)**

"Uhh...what happen to me?" Kirby said all dizzy.

"Hmmm, it seems that you drank something that had alcohol or something." Dr. Mario said.

" I think it's my creation..."

"Eh? What creation?"

"My Super Star Ultra Fizzle Bizzle Candy Sweet Drug-Like Supreme Soda Pop."

"You must have put alcohol you dumb puff ball"

"_Shit! Danm it Mario! He knows too much. Next time I'll go for the crack..."_

Marth, Ike, and Link came budging into the Aid Room.

"Come on Kirby lets get going already. Link said.

**The Lake**

Kirby, Marth, Ike, and Link were killing Koopas, Gombas, and other weird things as Kirby's bill decreases.

"Man this is WAY too easy!" Ike bragged as he swings his sword at the enemies.

"Why do we have to do Kirby's work?! I mean really! Look at him! He's just playing in the water!" Link said all pissed off."Why that little piece of-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Somebody help me!" A voice screamed out loud.

Everybody turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. The person was surrounded by 9000.5(Plus a half xD) big monster freaks.

"Don't worry we'll save you! Come on guys lets go!" Marth shouted as he points his sword up in the air ready to do his final attack including Ike and Link while Kirby fights water. They all did their final smash attacks at the same time causing a HUGE explosion but for somewhat reason, the person who was surrounded by monsters didn't get hurt only smoke was on that person's clothes.

As the smoke clears off smoothly, Marth walks up to that person." Are you ok Misssss..."Marth's words faded away and he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Ike walks up to Marth. "Hey, what's wrong Marthhhhh..." He couldn't believe what he just saw too! The two men felt like they saw a beautiful and cute princess from a far away, locked up kingdom as she waits for his knight to come an rescue her from this evil giant dragon that breezes fire as the knight saves the princess, they get married, have children, best life, the end.

The girl had red pinkish hair. Her hair had two buns like Chun-li, she had two pigtails at the back of her head, she had short bangs, her eye color was ocean blue, she's wearing a short dress with two long ribbons on the side, had short silk gloves, really long socks up to her thighs, and non high-heeled shoes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my life! For a second their I thought I was a goner! I'm so grateful!" She smiled giggling.

Marth regained his focus."Uh...no problem Miss."

"Say, are you free tonight-? Ow! What was that for Link!?" Tears came out of Ike's eyes.

"You can't just say that stupid!" Link whisper to Ike.

"Since when do you know a lot about women?" Ike said back.

The girl was laughing to Ike and Link's act.

"So," Marth continued. "What brings you out here in The Lake?"

"Well...I was looking for a mansion called the Smash Mansion and it seems I got lost hehe."

"Oh! Well we live their!" Link said.

"That's great! Oh excuse me let me introduce myself. My name is Makato and I'm a potion maker."

"A potion maker?" Marth, Ike, and Link questioned.

"Yep!" Makato nodded. "I can make different types of potions! Love potions, Sleeping potions, poison, anything!"

Marth and Ike's ear twitched when they heard love potions.

"I received a letter from a guy named Master Hand that I can make potions for brawl. He also wrote that I can stay as long I want, if it's ok with you guys?"

"No no no! It's not okay!" Kirby interrupted. Marth, Ike, and Link turned their heads to Kirby angrily.

"Your planning something are you?! You're going to blow up the whole mansion and all of us has to suffer! Youre going to be a burden to all of us! Leave! No questions asked!"

Ike pointed his sword at Kirby's pink face.

"Say another word and I'll kill you ok? Ike said with an evil glare.

"Oh, I see..." Tears came out of Makato's eyes. "If you say so then I'll just leave." She turns the opposite way where the men were standing until Marth stop her by holding her arm.

"Don't worry what he said to you, he's still drunk. You won't be a burden at all. I promise that."

"Really? You don't mind having me?"

"Of course we don't mind at all."

When she turned around to see Marth's face, Marth's heart skipped a beat when he saw her sparkling blue eyes in the sun. Marth had the urged to kiss her as he slowly leans to her face without her noticing. Ike knew this was going to happen so he yanked her arm to his body.

"Come on Makato, I'll lead the way to the Smash Mansion." Ike said winking at her.

Makato blushed. "O-Ok."

Ike held her hand as they walk back out of The Lake to the Smash Mansion. Everybody else followed him. When they all came back they can hear music outside in the back yard. Hey were having a pool party. As Ike opens the door, Master Hand was there.

"Hmm...good job Kirby! You earned 5,000,000 coins and you got Makato for me, well done!"

"Well thank you!" Kirby said getting all the credit.

"Master Hand we actually-Ow!" Ike was interrupted by a punch in the stomach.

"I rather keep your mouth shut if I were you. Let's just give him the credit so we don't have to do more of his shit." Marth whispered to Ike. Ike nodded.

"Welcome to the SSBB Mansion or we call it the Smash Masion. It's a pleasure to meet you Makato. I'm Master Hand."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Master Hand."_Wow this guy is actually a hand._

"I'll be giving you a room soon, but for now I want you guys to show her the other Smashers in the back yard."

"No problem." As they both hooked their arms on Makato's.

"Guys isn't that stupid to do that?" Link scratch his head.

"Nope not really...now let's start your tour!" Ike exclaimed. They both drag Makato in to the back yard.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Plz comment. x3**


	2. Small Favors

**A/N: I put my own made up character named Makato and soon in the following chapters there would be two more. So just to let you guys know. Enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 2: Small Favors**

When they entered the backyard it was really enormous! Their were 15 different wacky and funky water slides, a BBQ on a long range table, activities and games, bounce houses,and a giant pool. Everyone was having a blast.

Ike was thinking, _what is the best way to get a Smasher's attention?.."_EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All of the Smashers were dead silent with a straight bold look on their faces as they twisted their heads to Ike and some of the Smashers were almost dead.

"I have announcement to make so you better listen freaks. We kinda have a new supporter kinda like a smasher at the same time but she's not and-"

Marth smacked Ike upside down the head. "Idiot! Just get to the point already!" Marth angrily whisper. "Ok, ok, ok." Ike said back. Makato sweat drop and laughed a little.

Ike cleared his throat as countiued. "Anyways this is...umm." Ike leaned to Makato. "Sorry what's your name again?" Marth anime fall into the ground. "You idiot!" Marth pushed Ike and pulled Makato to himself while he hold her waist.

"This is Makato, a potion maker who would be making potions in this mansion for as long as she pleases. Don't forget to introduce yourself to her and that's all I have to say."

Everyone clapped to Marth's speech as Smashers continued their fun time.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good at speeches." Makato said to Marth.

"Well..." Marth put his hand behind his head.

Ike was jealous and mad at the same time. _Damn that bastard Marth._

_"_Oh! You guys didn't mention your names yet." Makato remembered to ask.

"Excuse me for not telling my name earlier, my name is Marth and the guy I pushed over was Ike. And that pink puffball was Kirby and the elf guy was Link."

"Well its a pleasure to meet you guys. Anyways I'll be meeting other Smashers. Bye Marth! I'll see you later!" Makato skipped lightly to the place where everyone was having fun.

While Marth was waving back at Makato, Ike sneaked up on Marth and hit him in the head. "You had your way with Makato did you!?" Ike yelled at Marth.

"No I didn't! You were just too stupid to realize you forgot her name! Whatever this not important right now I feel like some of the Smashers are gone."

"Yea, me too." Ike agreed.

"Well you asked the right person..." Zelda said coming out of nowhere.

"We didn't even ask y-"

"The reason why of the Smashers are missing is because some of them were injured such as Pikachu and R.O.B from squirttle using his water gun, Sonic is on a run, Roy is on a quest, and Olimar is in a coma. Don't even asked why."

With some awkward silence, Zelda left the two men dumbfounded.

**After The Fun Party**

"Now I got my room, I can start making potions! But fisrt in order to do that I need some supples." Makato said gladly.

"We will help you with your shopping! You can leave the clothes to me and Samus will do all the other stuff, right Samus?" Peach turned her head to Samus.

"But I didn't really wanna go-"

"What was that?" Peach had an evil Ora around her.

"OK, OK! I'll go, just don't kill me." Samus sweat drop.

"Good! Anyways let's get ready!"

"HOORAY!" All the girls cheered.

**Smash Mall**

"Isn't shopping fun!" Peach said holding a ton of bags from each shop.

"Uhh Peach? I do need different stuff for making potions then just expensive clothing and jewelry." Makato sweat drop.

"Well you are a girl so you need some pretty dresses and stuff, plus we have all day to get for stuff!" Peach smiled.

Makato changed her emotion with a smile. "Yep your right we have all day."

"Thats the spirit!"

"Can you guys wait here I'm going to get something at the Gift Shop. Ok?"

"Sure no problem."

Makato walks in and the Gift Shop was full of beautiful items, valuable charms and stuff. There was candy, silver wear, toys and other stuff.

"Kawaii! Everything here is just what I needed. Now I need some cute boxes and some chocolate." While Makato is getting what she need, two weird and drunk looking men that looked like drug dealers came up to her.

"Hey babe! Your buying me chocolate? How sweet of you!" Man #1 said.

"You wanna get in our car and play games, we have lots of candy and you'll love it." Man #2 grinned as they walked up slighty closer to her.

"What do you want? Who are you? Y-you don't know who your dealing with!" Makato talked back walking backwards.

"Oh come on! You got to be kidding me! We could use a pretty bitch like you with enourmous breast." Man #2 said almost putting his hand on her.

"I hate guys who use me for their own will you hear?! Perverts! Strippers! Rapists!" Makato kicked the two men in the balls, payed her stuff and made a run for it, heading straight to Peach and Samus.

"L-let's get going shall we?" Makato said gasping for air.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Samus said.

"It's nothing. Next stop, Costco."

**Outside The Mansion**

Roy came back limping from his quest with bite marks, burns, ripped clothes, and cuts.

"Man! Who knew defeating 5000000 monsters could be so hard and...gross. That cheap bastard Master Hand gave me a stupid quest of defeating stupid monsters. And half of the time they were doing some sexual things that I don't want to remember. No wonder the reward was 10,000,000 Smash Coins. Get rich or voment tryin. _Sigh_."

Roy heard some giggling coming closer and closer that was coming to the left. He saw three girls with tons of bags that are even on wagons.

"Hey look it's Roy! Hey Roy are you doing?" Peach waved.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" _Damn she's cute. _Roy said.

"Her name is Makato. She will be living here for as long as she pleases."

"Cool! My name is Roy. I'm the strongest Smasher here so if you need any help you can ask me."

Peach and Samus anime falled to the ground.

Makato bowed to Roy. "It's a great pleasure to meet you Roy."

Roy started to blush. _She's so lady like._

"I have a favor to ask you Roy if your not in a hurry."

"O-of course I'm not in a hurry! What do you need?" _A date! A kiss! A hug! Maybe she wants to marry me! Or maybe some private time with me maybe! Oh happy day!_

"Can you gives these presents to Marth, Ike, and Link?" Makato handed over 3 boxed gifts with name tags on it.

"Uh sure no problem." Roy was depressed that it wasn't the choices he had in mind. _Damn Marth and Ike! Why do they deserve this?_

"Thank you Roy your the best! Anyways, let's put the stuff in my room guys."

"Sure no problem Makato." Peach smiled. "See you later Roy." The three girls pass Roy and inside the mansion.

Roy went back inside the mansion too thinking he should really give Marth and Ike their gifts. "Hmmm should I give them their presents? Giving one to Link is okay but Marth and Ike don't deserve one, after I been through! Maybe I'll give them a_ different _present instead. Mwuhahahahahahaha!" Fire in the background came out of nowhere that matched Roy's evil laugh. _What the heck, fire?_

**Later**

Marth was polishing his sword and Ike was taking a nap. Peach and Kirby were cooking for dinner. Some of the Smashers such as Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, and Bowser were brawling. And they were betting on money. Roy was wandering around looking for Marth and Ike their presents.

"There you guys are!" Roy waved at Marth and Ike.

Marth saw Roy holding 2 presents. "Welcome back Roy from your quest. How was it?"

Roy started to have those bad memories again. "Never mind that here are your presents. Makato told me to give them to you since she was in a hurry."

"Probably she is thanking us when we save her from those creatures."

Roy's heart sank with guilt. He didn't know they saved her life.

"Oh! I see, well here are your presents hehe bye!" Roy dashed out the other direction.

"What's wrong with him? Anyways, time to open this present." Marth started to open the present and all of a sudden pies started to shoot out of the box, rapidly. 5 minutes of rapid shooting, a bug note pop out of Marth's present saying: "_ROY WAS HERE BITCH!"_

Ike started to wake up from the thick whipped cream that was on his face.

"Ahh, what a good nap. What the heck!? What's this stuff? Marth what happen to you? Don't tell you did this if you know what I mean..."

"Shut up Ike! It's not like that! Hey why not open your present."

"Oh ok." When Ike open his gift, the same thing happen but a different note came: "_KISS MY ASS!" -Roy P.S. I got the real presents that are suppose to be for you guys!_

Ike was furious and he felt like he could kill someone right now.

"Damn Roy! I'm so going to kill him!" Ike growled as he bend his sword.

"Uhh Ike your sword-"

"I know. But before I kill him, I need some dinner."

"You don't mind if I help?"

"I don't mind."

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment. :3**


	3. Secrets

**Thanks for the comments. I really like it. Heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dinner Time**

Peach had a microphone in her hand, ready to announce dinner to all of the Smashers.

"Everyone, dinner is ready so come to the dining room immediately or your food is going to get cold. And today's meal is cheesesteak with fries. Their is enough for everyone about 310 cheesesteaks and 20 lbs of fries."

Most of the Smashers including Makato came rushing to the dining room in different places. Since Kirby was already in the dining table. Kirby had 250 cheesesteaks on his big plate and 10 lbs of fries.

Link and Zelda were doing some research on Makato. "Something is different about her. I don't think she's just a regular person who makes potions." Zelda said typing. Link nodded to her response. When they search the name Makato, they found it on Wikipedia.

"Here we go!" Zelda smiled. "Ok she is a princess, a princess of potions she makes. This young girl lives in a big village called Niho. She uses different types of the rarest material that only she can access in. Her potions are worth 3,000 dollars per bottle! Wow! I have no idea she is a princess yet she never told anyone about that. Anyways, the Golden Flower is a powerful flower. It blooms only in May then it closes and it waits till next year. The Golden Flower can cause any potions and magic to stop working only on that month of May. This is a lot of information."

"I know. Hey! Look on the right side on the screen, it's really tiny."

"Huh? Oh I see it." Zelda clicks on the tiny picture and made it bigger. It shows Makato with a reward on the bottom.

"It said _find this girl and meet at the Maple Forest starting when the Golden Flower blooms. Reward 6,000,000 lbs of gold. _To be honest I don't think we should sell her for money I don't think she's a bad person."

"I agree. We shouldn't do that. Imagine, what if someone heard all of this stuff with a glass up through its ear and plans to get rich? I mean really?!"

Zelda and Link started to laugh really hard. Ganondorf happen to be passing by 10 minutes ago and he was heard all of the information that Zelda said with a glass cup in his ear. He had an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to get rich. May is in a month so I'm going to snatch Makato with my own hands get my money. Muwahahahahahaha_ *cough cough cough* _man I gotta stop laughing out loud I'm getting old, plus someone could hear my plans.

"What plans?" Zelda and Link had their arms crossed.

"You don't know anything!"

"Do you really think we couldn't hear you when you were talking to yourself really loud?"

"Like I said, you don't know anything!" Ganondorf repeated himself and headed straight to the dining table for dinner.

**10:00 PM**

After dinner some of the Smasher were sleeping, others were playing video games. Some of them had their own things to do. Roy was walking casually as he continued eating the last bites of chocolate from Marth and Ike's present.

"Yum yum yum yum yum! Delicious chocolate! Only if Marth and Ike tried it they would been in heaven. Oh well."

"So you did enjoy my chocolate. I hope you enjoy this." A voice said cracking it's knuckles.

"Huh? Wait! Who's there?" Roy's body was trembling in fear.

Suddenly, he Roy got knocked out by a wooden mallet. Marth was holding the mallet. "Well Ike, revenge has been spoken?"

"Yep. So now what? We can't just leave his body here or everyone will thinked we murder him. Or worse, we might get force to eat a gallon of mayonnaise!"

"Crap! You're right! I got an idea! We should just leave him outside in the backyard!"

"Good idea! And maybe we should leave him in the kiddy pool."

"Good idea."

Marth and Ike carry the out cold Roy to the backyard into the kitty pool.

"_Sigh _alls well ends well. Anyway good night Ike I'm gonna to my room."

"Ok good night Marth."_ While everyone is asleep at midnight I'll make my move._

**Ike's Chance To Do Something Since It's Midnight: 12:00 AM**

Ike tiptoed in the hallway and started to head for Makato's room.

"What a good plan of mine. Just 10 more feet and-"

"Whos there?" Someone said behind Ike.

Ike twitched a little bit. _Crap! I'm doom. _Ike turns his head around and it was Lucario. Ike was sweating and stuttering.

"Wh-what a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing h-h-here L-l-Lucario?"

"What kind of question is that? You should know me by now. I always do my midnight yogas? Y-you know, to keep my blood moving. What's wrong Ike? You look like you're hiding something eh?"

"O-of course I-I'm not h-hiding anything! What makes you think that?" Ike was sweating like a waterfall. "By the way, I never seen you do your midnight yogas near Makato's room eh? I see! Don't tell me you're gonna spy on her eh? You are such a pervert." _An arrow points at Ike: That's exactly what you're going to do you dumbass!_

"Danm you Ike, you know to much. I'll do anything but please! Don't tell anyone!" Lucario was bowing to Ike, begging for mercy.

"Ok, ok, ok, chill dude. Since you ask anyway don't go near Makato again. She's mine. So you know what means?"

"Your a pervert?"

"No! It means you're going back to your room and sleep. Make your midnight yogas to afternoon yogas okay?"

"Yes sir." Lucario walks back to his room without further instructions.

Ike sighed in relief. _Finally! Now it's my chance. _Ike carefully opened the door that leads to Makato's room. She was fast asleep in her pink polka dotted nightgown.

"Man. She's cute when she's asleep."

"STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LEAVE ME ALONE..."

_Crap the jig is up! Huh? Wait a minute she's talking in her sleep. Phew. I wonder what she is dreaming about. A nightmare maybe? Since I'm here, what do I do exactly? _

Suddenly Ike heard a little small growl in the corner of the room. Which made Ike jump a little bit. When the thing showed its face, it was a small fluffy ball-shaped blue bird with a yellow beak and green medium eyes. _Crap! More trouble! If this bird starts tweeting I'll-_

"TWEET! TWEET! TWEET! TWEET!-"

Ike tied its beak with string but it didn't work cause it's really thin. The small bird kept on tweeting till Makato wakes up. _Crap! At this point, I'm dead. Hmmm think, think. I got it! I'll leave the room then 10 seconds later, I'll come back! Like I don't know a clue what happen! Now time to get out of here! _As soon as Ike ran to the door, Makato woke up.

"Huh? Who's there? Ike? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a pervert."

"O-of course I'm not a pervert. Well...you see I heard screaming and yelling coming from your room and I thought I should check on you, but that bird of yours scared me so I decided to leave and try not to look like a pervert."

"Oh, I must been talking in my sleep again. It's ok Miru he wasn't trespassing or anything. Hehehe."

_Ike you done it again! _"Not to be rude or anything but, what were dreaming about?"

Makato had gloom all over her. "Well, you see, I was dreaming about my village where I live. It's called Niho. And my ex-boyfriend Mikoru, used all my potions for granted to get the material that I put in the potions that can make you very powerful. Plus he sold them for money so he was very rich. And his sword was so cold you'll freeze to death if you are 10 ft near his sword. He was trying to rape me. Every time he grabs a hold on my wrist, I get bruises. Yet this is only a dream but, the same thing happen in real life. I tried leaving the village but he would only find me no matter where I go." Water started to come out of her eyes the more she tell the dream to Ike. "I wish this could stop but my life is in danger! I don't know what to do! I hope I'm not a burden to all of the Smashers!"

Ike suddenly gave Makato a big hug do she can cry on Ike's clothes on his chest. "You said enough."

"Ike...you're really warm. Maybe I should tell you the true me. I'm actually a Princess. "

Ike stopped hugging her. "Really? You're a Princess?"

She nodded. "I don't mind if you tell everyone that. And that cute little birdy, is actually a human. His name is Miru. He likes being tested on the potions I make. I'm trying to make a potion that would make him back to human form again. More like a "_Turn back to yourself potion." _But I'm missing an ingredient. And in my village I don't have it."

"What is it?"

"A blue...hedgehog." _1 minute and 14 seconds later of awkward silence._

"(O.o) A blue hedgehog?!"

"Yes! I remember, long time ago when I was 5. A blue hedgehog saved my life from a wild boar. I wanted to remember this hedgehog so I secretly took one of his quills. Unfortunately, I dropped it in my big pot when I was making a potion. I tried testing it out on Miru since he was a pig. Then he was a human again! Back to normal! I was surprised! I was thinking. Was the blue hedgehog a life saver in general? Did that caused Miru to turned back to normal? He's the only hedgehog that can cause that potion to turn things back to normal when you use a potion.

_Well who knew Sonic could be a ingredient for a potion. Wait till Sonic finds out. _"Well Makato, we happened to have a blue hedgehog that brawls here."

"Thats great! While you guys brawl, I need the blue hedgehog to come to my room 11:30 AM."

"Sure no problem."

"And Ike?" Makato was blushing soft red and her head was tilted down.

Ike had a feeling something good was going to happen. "Y-yea?"

"Can you um...hug me again if you don't mind? You're really warm."

Ike had a grin on his face. "Sure." Ike continues to embrace Makato into his arms as she sleeps.

**Sweet isn't it? That's all for this chapter. Doesn't mean I'm not done poster chapters. Plz comment if you can. Btw, if I mess up on my tense plz make it private. Thank you for reading! :3**


	4. How to Catch a Hedgehog

**Enjoy this next chapter! :3 I don't own SSBB.**

**Chapter 4: How to Catch a Hedgehog**

**8:30 AM**

Ike woke in Makato's bed as she still sleeps. "Hmm, maybe I should get out or some of the Smashers will think I'm really a pervert." Ike closes the door on his way out of the room. When he turned around Marth had his arms crossed.

"So what were you doing all night? I didn't even see you in your room last night. Unless you did something with Makato eh?"

"I-it's not like that! Besides she and I talked for a little bit. Do you know she's a princess?"

"Really? No way. So you did do something with Makato. I was right."

"Doesn't mean you know I actually did something. Anyways, breakfast is starting soon. Makato told me to catch Sonic at 11:30 AM. And I'm going to try to win her heart."

"Why are you telling me this? Unless you're up for a compitition."

"If I never tell you this, you'll be thinking I'm trying to get Sonic so I can kill him or something. But it won't be easy."

"Then it is a deal. Whoever catches Sonic before 11:30 AM wins."

Both of the gentleman shake their hands for the agreement. Pit came out of nowhere hearing the conversation.

"Hey I wanna join too! That Makato chick is pretty cute. Maybe I'll make her my angel bride."

Ike and Marth started to life really hard. "Hahahahahahaha! Angel bride?! That's the most stupidest most dumbest thing I ever heard of! Pit?! What are you smoking?! Hahahaha!" Ike made fun of Pit.

"Like Makato will marry an angel that falls into pits. No wonder your name is Pit." Marth said.

Pit was blushing from those bad comments. "I'll show you all! Just wait I'll capture that hedgehog in a jiffy!" Pit ran to the dining room for breakfast.

Snake came out of nowhere hearing the conversation. "When it comes to hunting, I'm the bomb. I am soo gonna win this competition you guys talk about. Plus I could use a hot chick. Hehe."

"No far! You can't use your guns and crap!" Ike got pissed off.

"Hmmph. So? They put me here for a reason for the blood and guns. And besides nobody even has a gun!_ Well Diddy Kong kinda._ Once I tried to teach Mario how to use a gun he almost pulled the trigger on his own balls. Luckily for my somewhat friendliness, I saved him from his virginity or else he'll practically be a virgin forever. I'm going to catch that hedgehog dead or alive." Without a word Snake headed for breakfast.

"Uhh ok. Speaking of pits Marth, where is Roy?"

"You don't remember? We left him in the kiddy pool. Speaking of kiddy pool, looks like he is right there with an angry temper ready to kill us."

Roy had icicles in his nose and his skin was really pale. Plus his whole body had icicles. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU GUYS ARE...DEAD MEAT!_*Ah-Choo!*" _Out of the blue, Roy passed out in the hallway.

"Looks like he is having a cold. Poor guy." Marth sigh.

"Only if we could do something." Ike continued the sentence.

Marth and Ike both look at each other, knowing the perfect answer to say. "NOT! Hahahhahaha!" Zelda and Samus(Not in power suit) were walking in the hallway talking about Makato being a Princess and all. Suddenly, they saw a pale Roy on the ground and to men laughing.

"You've been bitching the whole time and you leave Roy dead on the ground?!" Samus was furious while she had her plasma whip in her hand.

"Hmph! You cruel men!" In the end, Zelda and Samus beat the crap out of Marth and Ike. Mostly Smaus did all the beating. _Equaling Samus having feelings for Roy. Yet, Roy never knew. Also Roy is in his own bed. After the beating._

**Breakfast 9:00 AM**

Most of the Smashers are in the dining room for breakfast. Marth, Ike, Snake, and Pit were on a lookout for Sonic but they haven't seen him yet. Breakfast were cinnamon rolls with frosting and a drink of any choice.

"Hey Yoshi?"

"What do you need Ike?"

"Is Sonic here?"

"No. He's on a run usually 9:00 AM to 9:30 AM."

"Oh ok, thanks Yoshi." _When he comes back I'll set a trap. _Makato came down rushing for breakfast. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." Peach smiled. "How was your sleep last night?"

Ike choked on his cinnamon roll which cause some of the Smashers to look at him. "Are you ok Ike?" Fox was confused.

"Y-yea I'm fine."

"Oh, my sleep? It was quite relaxing. Oh and by the way, do you know where Roy is? I saw him yesterday but..."

Marth choked on his tea and some of the Smashers looked at him with confusion. "Are you ok Marth?" Link asked worried.

"I-I'm fine."

When Samus heard what Makato said about Roy, she broke her glass of milk with her bare hands.

"Oh my, Samus your hand!" Peach said shocked.

"It's nothing."

"Something is wrong with you guys." Ness said eating the last bites of his cinnamon roll. "Unless you guys have a secret!"

Marth and Ike got shocked by lightning when then heard that. "Of course we are not hiding a secret! Kids these days. What are you? 14?"

"I am 14."

"Anyways everyone. All Smashers are recommended to brawl so we can test out the potions. Right Makato?" Mario pointed out.

"That's right Mario. I put a special time limited on the potions so when guys brawl, you won't be like that permanently.

"Awesome I always wanted to be a green chubby dinosaur with a big nose with brown boots." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Uhh Yoshi? You are already a green chubby dinosaur with a big nose with brown boots." Luigi sweat drop.

"Oh I forgot. Maybe I haven't check myself In the mirror lately."

"Thanks for the food. Umm I going take another cinnamon roll with me and also I'm going to bring the potion cart to the Brawling Room." Makato took one and headed straight for upstairs.

"You know what that means everyone get ready for brawling in 30 minutes."

**After Breakfast 9:30 AM**

Makato had a cinnamon roll on a plate and she started to head for Roy's room. Plus she had a bottle of potion. She knocks on the door. "Roy, are you in there? It's me Makato. Can I come in.?

Roy heard her pretty voice through the door. _It's Makato! She actually cares about me! _"C-come in! _*Ah-Choo!* _

Makato opens the door with a smile. "Roy I had a feeling you were sick. Are you ok? I'm worried about you."

_S-she's worried about me! Does she like me too? _Roy's face was cherry red. "I-I'm okay, a little cold won't hurt me. _*Ah-Choo!* _

"If you were hungry, I brought you breakfast. It's a cinnamon roll with frosting. And also I brought one of my potions. It's a healing potion. It can heal any sickness. All you do is drink the whole thing. You will feel better in 5 seconds.

"Thanks a lot M-Makato." Roy decided to drink the healing potion first. 5 seconds later he was not sick anymore. "Awesome! I'm cure! All thanks to you Makato." Roy gets up from his bed walks up to Makato.

"R-Roy?" He swiftly embraced Makato into his arms. Makato's face was a soft red. She couldn't get out of the bear hug if she wanted to.

"Can we stay like this?"

"I'm sorry but I have to give the potion cart to Mario. He might get angry."

"Don't worry, he's not much of a brawler. Let's play shall we?"

"Play?! You don't mean?!"

**:D**

Ike had a rope in his hand as he waits for Sonic to open the front door from his morning jog. _Or so he calls it. _He was hiding behind a wall near the lounge so the rope was really long. Marth had an apple in his hand and he saw Ike with a smirk on his. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like genius? I'm trying to catch Sonic."

"With a rope? Come on, that's so old school. Sonic will not fall for that."

Marth and Ike heard a noise from the front door. "Yes! That must be him!" Ike pulled the rope and he felt some excess weight on the rope. "Bingo!"

Ike and Marth ran towards the door and they didn't like what they saw. "What the heck? King Dedede? Why are you here?"

King Dedede was hung upside down on his foot. "Well excuse me! I like to do morning shopping!"

"Ok? Well this sucks I'm going to my room to get more traps." Ike left King Dedede stomping and Marth just follow Ike out of curiosity.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! Untie me! _*Sigh* People these days._

Ike came running up the stairs following by Marth. They heard a lot of noises in Roy's room. "What's going on in Roy's room? I thought he was sick?"

"Yea me too. It sounds like Roy and Makato in there?"

"What!? That bastard! I bet he's raping her! We gotta get in there!"

"Let's listen through the door first before doing anything."

"I guess so." Marth and Ike went up to Roy's door with a glass cup in their ears as they eavesdropped.

_"Come on Makato, go faster."_

_"Ok. *huff huff huff*"_

_"Good job! You're almost there!"_

_"Yay! I did it!"_

_"You're not bad. Ready for round 2?"_

_"Yes!"_

Marth and Ike had a nosebleed. Ike was really angry. "That's it! I'm going in!"

Ike opens the door to Roy's room. "Hey! Stop what you're doing...right now?"

Roy and Makato look at Ike with confusion. They were playing Wii Fit Plus the obstacle race thing. "Hi Ike. Roy is teaching how to play the obstacle race thing. It's really fun! In my village we don't even have a Wii. Thanks Roy! Well I guess I should get going." Makato left the room and saw Marth outside the door. "Hi Marth."

"Hi there." Makato passed Marth so she can get the potion cart to the Brawling Room.

"What the heck? I thought you were-"

"Doing something dirty? Of course not! She would never like me." Roy forgot to eat the cinnamon roll on his plate so he decided to eat it. "Yum this is great. Well guys we have start brawling soon to test out the potions."

"I know that. I still have time. I just need to catch Sonic. It's already 9:43 AM."

"Why?"

"Makato told me to. And Marth, Pit, and Snake wants to catch Sonic for their own will. You can join the frenzy if you want to Roy."

Marth sighed. "Ike you're just telling everyone what you are doing idiot."

"Who cares if will be more fun that way. So? What do you say Roy?"

"Sure! I like a competition."

"Good! You have to catch Sonic and bring it to Makato at 11:30 AM."

"Ok!" Pit and Snake came out of nowhere.

"Since everyone one is here we will start when Sonic comes back." Everyone agreed.

**10:00 AM**

Sonic open the front door with some flowers in his hand after from his morning run. "What a great day this is going to be." Snake saw Sonic near the front door walked really close to him and pointed a gun at his face.

"Ah! What're heck Snake!? What are you doing!?" Sonic had his hands up in the air.

"Just stay calm and I won't pull the trigger. Just follow me so we can go to Makato's room."

"What if I don't want-. Wait a minute, who's Makato?"

"Just a potion maker. I heard rumors that she is a princess."

Sonic had question marks all over him. "What does she look like?"

"Good question, ocean blue eyes, red pinkish hair, two buns on her head- wait a minute, that's not the point here!"

Sonic started to think back in the past if he seen a girl like that.

**Flashback: **_After when Sonic saves a little girl from a wild boar. "Umm...thwank you for saving mwy life."_

_"Sure! No problem! You better go home or your parents are going to get worried about you, ok?"_

_She nodded. "Otay! Bwye Mr. Hedgehog!"_

_"See ya later." And Sonic goes off with a sonic boom._

**End of flashback.**

Sonic sighed. "Umm I give up. If you can catch me!" After that Sonic ran away with a sonic boom before Snake can even pulled the trigger.

"Damn you Sonic!"

"Phew! That was a close call! Whoa!" The next trap, Sonic saw a chilli dog on a plate in the middle of the hallway. Sonic look looked left and right. He had a feeling someone is putting a trap. He couldn't resist the chilli dog. Before he can even go to it, Kirby ran to the chilli dog plate and before you know it, he was caught in a steel cage. Marth walked up to his own trap he made and he saw a Kirby then a hedgehog. "Stupid Kirby! That chilli dog wasn't for you!"

"I couldn't help it! Force of habit."

"_Sigh* _whatever I give up. I'm going to start brawling."

And with that, Sonic continued to run.

**10:30AM**

Most of the Smashers are excited to fight with potions that only last 12 seconds. Ike finished his brawling and he secretly took a time limited potion. He went to the kitchen, got some orange juice and a glass cup. He poured the orange juice first and add the sleeping potion in.

_Hehehe. Once Sonic drinks this. He will fall asleep for 12 seconds. That gives me the time to wrap him up in duct tape till 11:30. Victory will be mine. And it looks like he is coming this way. _

Sonic was in the the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Hey Sonic! How is your run? Want some orange juice?"

"Sure, I guess it won't hurt." Ike gave the cup to Sonic and he was about to drink the orange juice until it was knocked down by Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh sorry we knocked down your juice we were playing tag."

"It's ok. I can always get another cup of juice."

Ike was so close yet not quite. _Damn them all!_

Pit had a great idea. While Sonic was walking out of the kitchen, he swooped up Sonic, put a breathing hose on him and dropped him in a rubber big fish bowl filled with water.

"Yes, it worked!" Now Sonic will have to stay in here till 11:30 AM and victory will be mine!"

Sonic tried to jump up to surface, but Pit installed a big hand in the rubber big fishbowl and it will only smacked him down back underwater.

Roy heard some noise and came running towards Pit was at. "No way! You caught Sonic!?"

"Yep. Cool huh?" Snake, Ike, and Marth were shocked. Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game and Watch came and saw Sonic trapped. Sonic had his arms crossed in a attitude.

Makato came downstairs and saw a lot of commotion near the lounge. Plus she saw a big fishbowl.

**10:50 AM**

"Hey guys, what is going on here?" Makato came closer to the first floor near the lounge to see what is happening. She saw the same hedgehog that save her life.

"I-it's the blue hedgehog."

Sonic was shocked too. Except he couldn't talk.

"So this is the kind hedgehog that saved my life, time to get some DNA. Well, kinda. Don't worry blue hedgehog, it won't hurt a lot if you stay still." Makato got a pair of scissors. Sonic was sweating like crazy and he started to think of the bad things. _What does she want from me? My head? Arms? Body? Legs? _

Makato started to climb the fishbowl and she jumped in the water to get the blue hedgehog. Pit knew this was going to happen so he deactivated the big hand of the fish bowl.

Sonic was trying to run away but he couldn't run underwater. Makato turned the hedgehog around so he was facing the wall of the fish bowl. Sonic felt the scissors on him. _Crap! I'm too young to die! I haven't even entered the chilli dog contest yet._

At last, Sonic heard a snip on his body part.Sonic really wanted to scream but he couldn't so he jumped out of fishbowl to open it. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ahhhh? What the? I'm still alive?"

"Yea from the looks of it, you seem alive to me." Ike nodded.

Makato came out of the fish bowl to get some air. "*_Huff huff huff* _Oh blue hedgehog you are so funny! I just wanted a quill from your back. That's all. Hehehe."

"Huh? Oh. I knew that. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My name is Makato. I'm a potion maker. I'll be staying here for a while if you don't mind."

"Cool! Then have a flower as my thank you gift. Except, it's all wet from **someone **I know." Sonic was mentioning Pit as he turned his head to him.

"Thank you Sonic, it's ok if the flower is all wet. I'll still keep it."

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Plz comment! :3**


	5. New Comer

**Enjoy the next chapter! Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB.**

**Chapter 5: New Comer**

Ever since Makato got the hedgehog quill, she made a lot of _the "turn yourself back to normal potions" _with just_ o_ne quill. She tested the potion on Miru, her test subject. Good thing he was back to normal. He had blue short hair, and his eyes were dark blue. Yet he is only 16 like Makato but he is taller than her. Just like Ike and Marth. His body was slightly muscular yet he's naked. _If you use a potion that turns you into something else for a month, you permanently lose your clothes you were previously wearing._

"Oh no!" Makato said closing her eyes. "I forgot to buy boy clothes while I went shopping with Peach and Samus! Ummm. What should I do? I know! You stay here I'm going to ask some guys for some clothes ok?"

"Ok...make it quick!"

Makato left her room with the door closed behind her. She's was running in the second floor looking for some guys. She saw Marth in the hallway walking casually.

"Marth! Thank goodness I bumped into you."

"Is there something you need?"

"Mhmm. Do have any clothes you don't wear?"

Marth was confused. "You need them?"

"Yea for Miru. He's naked right now so.."

Marth was shocked when heard the word naked. "Naked? Did he do something to you? Who is Miru anyway?"

"No Marth it's not like that. Please I'm...I'm in hurry."

"I think I have some clothes I don't usually wear, but I won't promise it won't be the causal clothing since I'm a prince."

"Thank you so much! Wait? You're a prince? Cool! I can tell by the clothes you were wearing and that cute tiara."

"Thank you, wait...what?!" _She thinks it's cute? *Sigh* _"Just wait here..."

Marth went into his room and he got the same exact outfit he was wearing but the colors were gray and pink.

"Thanks Marth. Miru it not really the princely type. But this should work." Makato came running back into her room. "Here you go Miru."

"Thanks, wait close your eyes! No peeking!"

"I'm sorry! And during lunch I can introduce you to the Smashers while you're at it." She said closing her eyes.

"No problem. It feels good to get my own body back."

"I'm sorry I turned you into a bird for a very long time. Forgive me?"

"There is no need for forgiveness. I'm your test subject remember? And besides, I always wanted to do this so I can get closer to you. Whenever you need help."

"You are really sweet you know that?"

"I know. The outfit on me is OK. You think I can buy some new clothing after this?"

"Sure. Are you done changing? I can open my eyes now right?"

"Of course I'm not done yet." _Dirty little liar. _

"Ok..."

Miru started to sneak up on Makato near the door of her room. "You're are so beautiful you know that?" He complimented holding the side of her face.

"Please don't try to kiss me. You know I been in a horrible relationship."

"Please please please?"

Makato opened her eyes. "Liar. You did change. It looks good."

"Come on! Gray and pink? This is not Valentine's Day."

"Hehehehe. You are really funny. Don't worry, just wear it for now. Just follow me to the dining room."

"_*Sigh* _Fine."

When Makato opened the door, three men fell off the door since they were leaning on it.

"Ike, Marth, and Roy? Were you guys easdropping?"

"Well of course not. We overheard the conversation and we thought we get to meet him early." Ike nervously said.

Makato started to laugh a little bit."Through the door?"

"Mhm best way to hear a conversation. Especially with a glass cup-OW!" Ike was interrupted by a punch in a stomach by Marth.

"Sorry...anyways can you introduce your friend to us that's wearing my clothes? Which! I don't need."

"This is Miru. He used to be my little bird. But thanks to Sonic, he back to human again."

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you all. Man! I'm hungry...Makato? Can you show me the way?"

"Sure."

Roy got pissed off.

"Hey new comer? Since you and Makato are the guest, I think us Smashers should lead the way huh buddy? Great idea you say? Ok, let's go!"

"Wait I didn't-!"

"Speeches you say? Glad to hear it. Even though you said nothing. I think." Roy hooked arms with Miru as they dash down the stairs for lunch.

"Now that's our buddy!" Ike came rushing downstairs. Makato was confused as she glanced at Marth. Marth looked back at Makato with a slight blush.

"If you want, why not the prince take the princess to the dining room?" Marth offer her his hand.

Makato look at the hand with a shocked. Her face was really red. Redder than blood.

"Prince with a princess? Marth,...just thinking about this makes me embarrassed. I feel...dizzy." Makato answered with a faint as she fell to the ground.

"Makato! Are you ok?" Marth hold unto her body. Makato wakes up from her faint.

"Uhh, I'm ok. It's just that nobody in my village ever said that to me. That's a prince. Hehehe."

Marth laughed a bit. "Ready?"

Makato nodded. She held on to Marth's hand with a smile.

**Lunch 12:00 PM**

**All of the Smashers and the two guest were having pizza from Pizza Hut. There were 100 boxes of pizza and yet, Kirby ate 80 boxes. So Fox and Falco used duct tape to wrap Kirby's mouth from eating. Makato introduce Miru to all of the Smashers and the Smashers introduce themselves to him. Kirby tried to rip the duct tape out of his mouth but it was no use. Even if he did, part of his face will look like it been peeled.**

After lunch, Ike, Roy, and Marth gave Miru a tour around the mansion. They told Master all about Miru. Master Hand decided he would share a room with Ike. Miru went into the training room with Ike, Marth, and Roy and he enjoyed it.

"So what's your Final Smash?" Marth questioned Miru.

"What's a Final Smash?"

"A Final Smash is more like your final and strongest power to defeat everyone that you get from a Smash Ball. For example, Sonic's Final Smash is Super Sonic. He goes super fast when you blink, you'll be flying off the stage in an instant. We think he has the cheapest power in Brawl. Plus we think he using some drugs or perhaps illegal training."

"Wait. I don't I have a Final Smash because I wasn't meant to be here you know?"

"Well that could be it. Do you like fighting then?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Then it's settle."

"Thanks a lot guys. Can I buy some new clothes? Personally, I don't like this. Where could we shop?"

"We shop at the Smash Mall mostly and other stores and- Wait! What do you mean you don't like it?!"

"Well I'm not the princely type."

"_Sigh."_

**Smash Mall**

Ike, Marth, Roy, and Miru went to the casual clothes center where they can buy some casual clothes for boys and girls.

"I'm going shop till I drop! Now these clothes are my type. Blue shirts and tees. Capris and jeans. Works for me. Don't need princey clothes, not for my jean." Miru started to sing.

Marth got pissed off. "Stop rhyming like its Yo Gabba Gabba."

Ike wondered. "So, how much tees and pants **do** you need?"

"Good question, let's say...about 500 for each."

Marth and Ike fell to the ground.

"You're crazy!" Roy smacked Miru with a leak in his hand.

"What the-?! Since when did I had leak in my hand? I was going to use my fist but...whatever and Miru...we are only getting 5 shirts and 5 pants. Okay?"

"Fine."

**Back in the Mansion**

Miru started to wear the clothes he got from the Smash Mall. Roy, Marth, Ike, and Miru were in Ike's room. Ike was laying on his bed while Miru is sitting on it, Marth and Roy were sitting on the floor cleaning their swords.

"So Miru, are you liking it here?" Roy asked.

Miru was eating some leftover goldfish and he glanced at Roy. "It's cool. There are some perverts here you can say that."

"If you were referring to me, I am not a pervert."

"I wonder...since you been with Makato lately, what kind of person is she really?" Marth wondered.

Roy and Ike got excited from that question. "Yea dude, tell us! You know more about her so. Plus, top it off with a story."

"Ok, ok, ok. How should I start this...well she is a nice, sweet, beautiful, and unique girl I have ever met since childhood. She loves to listen to people telling jokes and she loves laughing to the slightest and funniest acts a person can make. She likes sweets, a lot. Most of the guys around my age in my village tried to propose or ask her out. But she already has a boyfriend which is now her ex."

"What's his name?" Marth questioned.

"His name is Mikoru. I'm extremely jealous of that guy. He's really powerful no joke about it. With that sword of his...you'll will really freeze to death when you're like 10 ft near him. He tried to rape Makato, twice or maybe three times. Well that's not the point here. He has been trying to take over our village when he marries Makato which she's the princess of potions. During the time in May, a flower called the Golden Flower blooms. It stops any potions and magic to stop working."

"Wait how come in May, Zelda's magic still works."

"Maybe because she's a pro with her magic that it doesn't work on her, or she deflected it's power. I don't know. I had a strange feeling he might come here. I'm not sure..."

_Moment of silence._

"Who cares, we will beat that bastard anyway right?" Roy cheered everyone up.

"Right. Of course." Marth said.

**That is all for this chapter. Plz comment if you like this chapter. \(^_^)/**


	6. Potions Includes Food

**Enjoy this next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. **

**Chapter 6: Potions Includes Food**

After when the men such as Marth, Ike, Roy, and Miru came out of Ike's room, about 20 ft near Makato's room, they saw a long line filled with Smashers. The last one in line was R.O.B.

"Hey R.O.B! Whats with the line?" Ike asked as he tap his shoulder.

The robot glanced at the person who tap his shoulder and it was Ike. R.O.B blushed a little bit.

"This line is for getting potions, only five."

"I see. I see. Thanks R.O.B."

"Say Ike. Wanna catch a hotel someday and [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]." R.O.B was doing all sorts of weird sounds while he moves his body and arms up and down as his head spins 360's.

Ike smacked R.O.B with a random leak in his hand. "Take a hike gaybot"

Roy was shocked again. "Like I said, what is with the leak coming out of nowhere?"

"Let's get in line. This is going to take forever."

**46 Minutes Later**

After the long wait, its finally the swordsman's turns and Miru to get some potions. Makato had a cart filled with potions.

"You guys get only five potions each so you guys can choose for yourselves. And plus, if you want to change back to your normal self, come to me. I'll be in my room. Also the potions like sleep and love have a time limit. 2 hours. The love potion can be dangerous because it's love at first sight and it works on any gender.

"Don't mind if I do." _Gotta make her mine. Gotta make mine! Uhh let's see. Love, sleep, baby, love again, and shrink potion for me._

Marth was next and he got love, sleep, troll, another troll, and love potion.

Roy got love, shrink, shrink, love, and paralyzed potion.

"Um I'm not going to get potions Makato so..." Miru scratched his head.

"Sure, no problem."

Ike had a grin on his face.

**Kitchen**

**Ike decided to go in the kitchen and make some sweets like cupcakes. Marth, Roy, Samus, Pit, and Mario were making some snacks and stuff like that as they put potions in their food. **

**Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Yoshi, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Toon Link, Squirtle, and Diddy Kong were in the kitchen too, but in a group. They decided to give away their homemade somewhat snacks to everyone in the Smash Mansion. They were all plotting something with the same idea.**

**Ness looks like a teenager and he's more taller after he took a potion that turns him into a 16 year old teenager including Lucas, but Lucas looks like Elvis in his young age. Toon Link took the same thing as Ness and Lucas but the problem is he looks like Link. Unfortunately, the kitchen is crowded as heck. **

Voices of Smashers were screaming and chanting in the crowded kitchen.

"Hey move it!"

"Someone pass me the damn butter!"

"Hey who spilled the milk?!"

"I'm starting to have that side cramp!"

"This place smells like sweets and sweat."

"Who farted?!"

"Someone is stepping on my foot!"

"I need the cheese!"

"Dammit! Someone dropped the flour!"

"Who's touching my butt?!"

"I think I'm bleeding!"

"Here is a bandage-wait you're da one who stole the blender you son of a-"

"I forgot the salt!"

"Amateurs..."

**After the Worst Crowded Kitchen to Make Food in History (=_=)**

Kirby's big group came out of the messy kitchen that had lots of cracked eggs, gooey stuff on walls, milk spills, dirty utensils, and junk everywhere.

Kirby sighed with a relief from the horror. "Ok, now that we are all here, we are going to combine all of our creations in a giant platter like a buffet so we serve the food to the Smashers...and then they will all turn to..."

"BABIES!" Everyone in the group screamed out loudly.

"And what good way to see them crawl around." Jigglypuff nodded.

"After that we will trap them in Kirby's room. Them we will have baby stew- I mean then we will have the mansion to ourselves!" Yoshi changed his statement.

"F*ck up you guys! We can't say our plans out loud or people will hear us." Ness said in an angry tone.

"Ok, now Pink Squad Group-"

"I don't like our team name." Toon Link interrupted.

"Me too we should be the Icey Mints." Popo and Nana suggested.

"No way! We should be the Poké Moké." Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Squirtle suggested.

"What the heck?! We should be the Bouncy Banana Rana." Diddy Kong said.

"We should be Mother Lovers." Lucas and Ness suggested.

"I think we should be Black Things." Mr. Game and Watch said.

Everyone looked at Mr. Game and Watch. "Uhh, that sounds racist. We should be the Legend's Best Sweets if you asked me." Toon Link suggested. Everyone looked at Toon Link with a smile on their faces.

"Hmm, good job Toon Link that's not bad. From now on we are the Begend's Sest Lweets." Kirby said.

"Uhh Kirby? It's Legend's Best Sweets."

"Same thing! It's not like we have only sweets. There is food too! Let's get going gang."

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered. The Legend's Best Sweets grabbed plates in the kitchen and they got a table with wheels on them so they can put the food on the table. Kirby made star cookies, Jigglypuff made cupcakes, Ness made mini pizzas, Lucas made spring rolls, Ice Climbers made frozen yogurt, Yoshi made belgian waffles, Pikachu made hamburger sliders, Toon Link made dumplings, Squirtle made smoothies, and Diddy Kong made banana cream pie. The food and desserts smells delicious altogether in a big rolling table.

"Ok! When we see a Smasher, he/she is forced to eat our food or else we will give them the boot!"

The Legend's Best Sweets all agreed when they gave Kirby the nod as the Legend's Best Sweets walked away from the kitchen with their rolling table. Ike came out of the kitchen with fresh baked sugar cookies in a plate. Each colored frosting represents the potion he put in so he won't get confused. The pink cookies have love potion in it, the light blue cookies have baby potion in it, and purple cookie have shrink potion. Marth came out of the kitchen with a plate of muffins. Just like Ike's strategy but different flavor muffins represent the type of potion Marth put in it.

Roy came out with a sandwich platter. The same with Marth and Ike's strategy but with meat. Turkey, roast beef, and ham. Samus, Pit, and Mario came out of kitchen with their homemade cooking on a plate filled with potions. Once those Smashers came out of the kitchen, they looked at each other with curiosity. Ike decided to break out the silence. "Hey Marth wanna have a sugar cookie? It's tasty..."

"…Why can't you have the first taste?"

"Fine fine fine! Be that way." Ike forgot he had potions in his cookies as he took the pink one.

"_Munch munch munch. _See there is nothing wrong with my coo-"

"Hmm? What's wrong Ike? Cat got your tongue?"

"No...It's just that you're so cute sometimes when you talk to me you know." There were visible hearts floating around him.

Samus, Pit, Roy, and Mario looked at Ike with shock.

"Ike? What's wrong with you? Did you take any drugs or something?"

"I'm fine. It's just, you are my drug. And I can't stop having it."

"I'm your what?!" Marth was really embarrassed and he realized he must have taken a love potion or something.

"Umm lets take you Makato's room and-" Marth was interrupted by a Ike's lips on Marth's.

Samus was shocked to see the fact that Ike kissed Marth. Also the love potion is really strong. Roy had lots of thoughts in his head spinning around. _Man! Wish-I-had-my-camera! So this proves that they have a thing for each other! I'm soooo going to use it on Makato!_

"Mama-Mia!" Mario ran away from this gay scene.

Ike was moaning as he hold Marth's neck. Marth pushed Ike away from him to get some hair. "What's wrong with you?! Let's go to Makato's room right now!" Marth grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Makato's room.

"Why her?! Do you like her more then me?"

"F*ck up Ike."

**The Legend's Best Sweets **

As they head to the nearest room in the 2nd floor, they saw Sonic walking casually as he whistles the Sonic X theme song. "Hey look it's Sonic! Hey Sonic come here." Kirby started to wave his little arms.

"Hey Kirby, what are you kids up to and Link?"

"I'm not Link! I'm Toon Link!"

"And for your information Sonic da Hedgehog, I'm 16." Ness said with confidence.

"O.K?"

"We are giving away free food to all of the Smashers. Would you like to be the first Smasher to have a treat? Or snack?"

Sonic looked at the food. Then he looked at the at the Smashers. They have big grins on their faces which it was creeping Sonic a little.

_I'm not that stupid…_"Hmmm I wonder! They all look soooo delicious! Should I take the waffles that smell sooo good. Or maybe I should have the star cookies, no no no! I should maybe have those delicious dumplings with some extra pizza rolls. And a lovely smoothie. I almost forgot! About those yummy hamburger sliders. Maybe the sweet icy, fruity, cold frozen yogurt will fill me up."

The Legend's Best Sweets were sweating like crazy when Sonic started to describe the food that was on the table.

"Hmm I can't finish this all by myself...hmmmm, I wonder who will help me feast on this AMAZING! DELICIOUS! _I said delicious too many times. _WONDERFUL! GREAT! Food that you kids made. Hey! I got an idea! Why not **you **guys help me eat-"

"F*ck yea we're eating!" The Legend's Best Sweets starting to pig on their bait that was meant for the of Smashers. Apparently, they fell in their own trap. _Idiots._

"What the heck?!" Sonic was shocked to that the Legend's Best Sweets are now Legend's Best Babies.

"Wow! Would you look at that! Cute babies. _*Sigh*_ I have a feeling this would happen. Well then, later kids. I mean babies." Sonic continued his casual walking and his causal whistling.

**After That…**

Marth dragged Ike to Makato's room as he knocks on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Good."

"Marth honey? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I won't let you have Makato! You are with me! I'll be with you forever and ever!" Ike started to bear hug Marth and he started to suck on his neck."

Marth started to moan a bit. "Stop it…dummy."

Makato opened the door at the wrong time. From her point of view, it looks like two men making out…sexualy.

Makato started to blush. "Did I open the door at the wrong time? Excuse me."

Marth pushed Ike away from Ike. "It's not what it looks. He's under a love spell. Dummy stop hugging me!"

"No!"

"Well then…" Makato gave Marth the "Turn back to normal potion"

"Drink this Ike."

"Uhh why? You guys are planning something, I know you are. How can I trust you?"

_Shit!_ "Umm, of you love me then you will drink it right?"

"Of course I will drink it for my Marthy Warthy Larthy-"

"Ok! Just drink it!" After that, Ike drink the whole bottle of the potion and he was hiself.

"Huh? What the heck Marth?! Are you gay?!" Ike punched Marth in the stomach and pushed him againist the wall.

"The f*ck Ike?! _I'm glad he doesn't remember anything. _You were the one hugging me."

"Shut up!" Ike and Marth ended up beating eachother up.

"Ike. Marth. Please calm down!" Both men looked at her as if she wasn't there.

"Oh sorry…Oh! I need to get something!" Ike and Marth said at the same time as they rushed down the stairs.

Roy happened to be walking up the stairs and Samus was secretly spying on him. More like stalking him.

He saw Makato closing the door and Roy put his pace which made Samus angrily jealous.

"WAIT!"

"Roy? Do you need something?"

"Uh, do you want a sandwich on my sandwich platter? Here! Have a ham sandwich." _Everyone loves ham and the ham sandwich is the love potion._

She looked at the sandwich with an anxious face. "Erm…sorry um ham is the last thing I want to eat not to be rude or anything. Maybe can I have the roast beef sandwich instead?"

_Crap! I put paralyze potion in the roast beef sandwich! What am I going to do?! I can't break her fragile little heart!_

"Well…you see umm-" Roy was thinking about handing the sandwich to her that was in his hand, but Samus purposely snatch the sandwich out of Roy's hand.

"Everyone in the mansion knows I like roast beef sandwiches." Samus to a bit out of the juicy roast beef sandwich.

"Samus? What are you doing here? Isn't that kinda rude?" _This is not good!_

"Of course it's not rude. I'm just doing her a favor. Anyways, I'll be going." Samus tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't after she took the bite of the sandwich. Her legs were glued to the ground. She couldn't blink and she couldn't talk. So she has so food in her mouth.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm!" Samus tried to talk but it was no use.

"Roy she's paralyzed. Did you put paralyzed potion in the sandwiches?"

"Of course I didn't! I wanted you to have the ham sandwich so you could fall in love with m-. Never mind that! I couldn't give you the beef sandwich because you will get paralyzed!"

"I see. Let me get one of my cure potions. Be right back."

"Ok." Roy glanced at Samus. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Only if you never had eaten it, you'll be just fine."

"…"

Marth and Ike came rushing back upstairs with their homemade treats in a platter. Roy looked at them with curiosity. After the Legend's Best Sweets came crawling to Makato's room so they turn back to normal.

Roy, Marth, and Ike glanced at the ground at saw cute babies and cute non babies. Well the non cute non baby was Mr. Game and Watch. He looked like a black widow. The only thing cute was baby Yoshi and baby Kirby.

"Awww." Roy looked at baby Yoshi as he bends his knees to get a closer look. "You are so cute! A goochie goochie goochie goo. A goochie goochie goochie-"

The little baby Yoshi punch Roy in the stomach as hard he can. Pretty shocking that made Roy unconscious as his body went to da ground.

With little baby Yoshi shown of gratitude, he did the middle finger.

"That's not cute now. I guess he Really hates being a baby."

Makato came back with a potion bottle in her hand. "Oh more Smashers are now babies. Marth can you give this to Samus? She needs to drink it. I need to get more potions." Makato handed the potion to Marth and quickly went back into her room.

"Ok. What's wrong with Samus?"

"…"

"S-she's p-paralyz…ed." Roy struggle saying those words and then flopped back to the ground.

Marth struggle to open her mouth. After that he saw some sandwich bites all chewed up and some are swallowed. Marth felt like barfing.

"Gosh Samus! What were you eating! I-I…can't do this. This is disgusting. It's smelly and gross and-" With that said, Marth to the ground in defeat.

"Oh come on Marth, don't be such a pussy. Give me that potion and I'll show you the master." Marth weakly handed over the potion to Ike.

Ike tried to pour the potion in Samus' mouth while he closed his eyes and holding his breath. Luckily he pours it in the mouth. And he made her swallowed it.

Samus started to move her body again. "Finally, I can move. Roy why didn't tell me when you put paralyzed potion when my favorite sandwich roast beef?"

"I didn't know! You came out of nowhere."

Makato came out with a bunch of potions for the babies. "Here you guys. Is that a black widow?"

Everyone looked at Mr. Game and Watch.

"Of course it's a black widow." Ike picked it up and threw it across the hallway.

"WAAAAAAaaaaa...asshole..."_Thump_* That's what everyone heard when it landed.

"It sounded like a baby's voice. Then it said asshole."

"You are just imagining things."

The adorable babies drank the potion and turned back to their regular selves.

"That Sonic tricked us!" Jigglypuff got angry.

"He will pay. All we need is a rope so we can hang him. Let's go gang!" The Legend's Best Sweets let off running back down the stairs to get the hedgehog. But Ness needed to tie his shoes.

"Hey Makato I was wondering would you like a blueberry muffin?" Marth offered her muffin that had love potion.

"Sure." Makato a bite out of the muffin, 5 seconds she fell in love with someone.

"Hey let's go on a date!" Ness, Ike, and Toy were shocked.

"Of course-"

"I'm sorry I'm talking to _Ness_."

"Wait what?!"

"Cool! I'm going on a date with a hot chick! Good thing I have another _turn 16 potion._" Ness drank it and he was taller as handsomer.

"Let's go to a haunted house."

"Whatever you want Ness." Makato and Ness hooked arms and when down the stairs to go out the front door for the next 2 hours.

Marth turned to stone for the next 2 hours.

"Life-is-so-cruel."

"Stupid Ness." Ike's anger grew.

"This is so not fair." Roy whined.

**6:00 P.M During the Date. 8:00 P.M Dinner Time**

After Makato and Ness came back from their date. "Is it me? Or did we just go somewhere?" Makato was confused.

"It's just you."

"How about I give you a "_turn yourself back to normal" _potion after dinner."

"But I like being tall. And I hate being stomped on. Especially from Ganondorf and Bowser."

**Today's dinner was chow mein w/ beef with a fortune cookie. Most of the Smashers had a great fortune. After when Ganondorf slurped his chow mein, he smashed the cookie with his fist he read his fortune. **

"On the day of May you will-"

Suddenly Kirby sucked everyone's fortune so he can have good luck. Ganondorf was really pissed of.

"SON OF A BITCH KIRBY! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"

"I want the fortune to myself!"

"You should had never done that.". Sonic shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because my fortune said I will get struck by lightning."

"WHAT!" And then the pink puffball was struck by lightning. Most of the Smashers laughed.

**May 1st 5:40 A.M**

**It was the first month of May! Flowers were blooming, birds were singing! What can possibly go wrong? **

Makato wakes up when she heard some noises in her room. She turned on her lamp and she saw a creepy stalking face which is what Ganondorf.

"Let's go."

"Huh?!"

Makato was punched really hard right in the stomach and everything in her sight started to go black.


	7. The Day of May

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Last Time on Chapter 6…only part of it.**

**May 1st 5:40 A.M**

**It was the first month of May! Flowers were blooming, birds were singing! What can possibly go wrong? **

**Makato wakes up when she heard some noises in her room. She turned on her lamp and she saw a creepy stalking face which is what Ganondorf. **

**"Let's go."**

**"Huh?!"**

**Makato was punched really hard right in the stomach and everything in her sight started to go black.**

_**Ok End of Flashback. Let's start.**_

**Chapter 7: The Day of May**

**5:41 A.M**

With 99.9% of bravery and .1% of shame, Ganondorf grabs the girl's body in her night gown and carried her on his shoulder.

"Stupid room there is a tiny window. I can't escape here. I need to put her body in a big brown bag. Good thing I did it early in the morning." Ganondorf saw a random big brown bag that he wanted. He stuffed her body in the brown bag and carries her on his shoulder again.

"Perfect, now I can disappear with no trace, like a thief in the night. No one will ever find out. I'm so hot I can kiss myself." _No you're not!_

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT! That's right. Gotta keep my voice down or the Smashers will find out." Ganondorf looked left and right before leaving the room.

"Now it's my chance-"

"Hey Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf jumped a little bit. He looked to his left and he saw Popo and Nana eating a snow cone with lots of flavors. You can't even taste the ice.

"Ganondorf? Are you giving presents to the good little children? I wanna present!" Popo said with excitement.

"Me too! I want a present!" Nana cheered.

"It's not presents its garbage that I'm throwing away!"

"From Makato's room? Are you the Garbage man?" Popo and Nana were really curious.

"Y-yea."

"The garbage is odd looking."

"Yea, aren't garbage supposed to smell like rotton eggs and rotten broccoli? It smells like not garbage."

"I'm throwing away from paper and other recycling stuff."

"No presents? You sure?" Popo and Nana

questioned.

_Persistent bastards._ "Of course there is no presents! Do you want me to get angry?!"

"Hehehe!"

"Can't let them find out." He muttered to himself had an idea. He grabbed 2 pieces of candy-like things out of his pocket.

"Here Popo and Nana! I have some candy!"

"YAY! CANDY!" The Ice Climbers dropped their snow cone and carelessly grabbed the candy off of Ganondorf's hand and chewed it. Before they knew it, they were sleeping as they collapsed to the ground.

"That's right I hoped you dummies enjoyed that sleeping chewy pill. Grape flavor by the way. Anyways." Ganondorf kept on walking and he knocked on Bowser's door.

"Wake up or I won't share the gold."

Bowser came out of his room with a yawn and a scratched on the butt. "I'm ready."

"Hmph. Let's go." The two freaks of nature sneaked out of the Smash Mansion without brushing their teeth, without showering, and most importantly without eating breakfast.

"How long are we going to walk?" Bowser got curious.

"In a total of 200 miles to the Maple Forest. If we walk it's going to take forever?"

"WHAT?! We need a mini cart or something."

"I never thought about that. Let's borrow Wario's stunt bikes. He has like 80,023 bikes so he won't notice."

**In the Bag**

**Makato's POV**

I gained my consciousness as I open my eyes after from the accident when Ganondorf punched me in the stomach. When stuff like this happens, it takes 3 mins for me to gain my consciousness. _Where am I? Why do I feel weird like in a stiff environment it's so dark in here._ I heard some noises and I sounds like two Smashers were communicating. I felt chills down my spine. I think I'm outside. I started to move my body and I made noises.

**Normal POV**

Ganondorf felt the bag moving. "Crap! She's awake! I thought I knocked her out real good! She's screaming really loud! Like that goat from the commercial."

"We gotta hurry and start the bike!" Bowser worried.

"I know! Stop moving!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"Man! This chick never gives up!"

The two bun girl tried to rip the bag with her bare hands as little tears started to appear.

"Get your own bike Bowser so we can go!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Ok! I'm ready"

Before they could both start the bike, Makato ripped the bag and rolled to the ground off of Ganondorf's shoulder.

"I'm free. _*Huff* *huff*." _As sweat rolled from her head to her neck, then to her pink polka dotted nightgown."Why are you doing this? Kidnapping me for no reason."

Ganondorf smirked. "I do have reasons and you don't need to know. Now be a good little girl and get back into the bike, or I'll have to take you back by force." Ganondorf got off the bike and Bowser hopped off the bike with blood shot eyes. Still a little tire.

Makato just stared. She had a strange feeling that it has to do something with money. The three of them were still near the mansion, just at the side of the house.

Makato suddenly started to run back to the mansion when she realized they were slow runners. "Crap! She's getting away! Bowser! Do something! Test out your fire chains."

"UGH. FINE!"

Makato rushed back into the mansion and her first thought was going to Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's office to report Ganondorf and Bowser from kidnapping. "Oh no! The office isn't open till 6:00 A.M to 12: 00 A.M. Then I'll have to tell someone about this."

Before she can go upstairs, she felt something really hot around her waist that pulled her back outside. She screamed in pain as she struggles to get out. Bowser stopped putting fire on the chains so she won't get burned to death. Ganondorf got a hose a sprayed her with cold water.

"Heh. This is too easy. Pull her so we leave." Ganondorf commanded. Bowser got a angry look on his face as he pulled the chain to Makato's body. Obviously he was doing the dirty work.

Bowser put Makato's body on Ganondorf's shoulder and he hopped onto the Wario Bike. Ganondorf went on the other bike and insert a modern invention called a JPS. With the directions to the Maple Forest, Ganondorf drove off along with Bowser. Not to mention the bikes were low on gas.

**6:23 A.M **

Ike wakes up with a drowsy look in his face. He rolled off his bed carelessly. His night gown was just a dark blue T-Shirt that says _"I Fight For My Friends"._ And regular black sweat pants.

"Hmm. Spring is here. That means on May 4th we go to the Spring Festival. Man! I can't wait." Miru woke up from Ike's voice. "Good morning Ike."

"…Morning. I'm going to take a shower and brush my teeth and all of that stuff. We have a bath house in this mansion so I'll wait for you when you're ready to shower there."

"Cool. A bath house in a mansion. Usually in my village we walk to a bath house."

Ike busted out laughing. "YOU GUYS WALK TO A BATH HOUSE?! Hahahaha! Man! That's for cheap shitty people who can't get a bathroom!"

"Dude! It's not like we're are rich to _have _a bath house in a home. Not to mention Makato goes to bath houses occasionally for fun."

"I take that back saying cheap shitty people."

"Thought so."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Both Ike and Miru grabbed their clothes and toothbrush and toothpaste and head to the bath house in the pajamas. Marth came out of his room with the exact same thing at the same time. "Hey Marth!" Ike greeted.

"And good morning to you too. Morning Miru." Marth was wearing a indigo sleeved sparkling nightgown, 2 piece.

"Morning."

Link, Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Snake came to join them in the hallway. "Now we need is…"

"Roy." Everyone said at the same time.

Ike came into Roy's room. He was wearing a baby like dark red nightgown when your feet is covered. All of the Smashers got used to it since it looked goofy on him. Roy was squeezing his big fluffy pillow between his legs as he kisses it. "I love…you…ice cream. I'm going to eat you…"

Ike started to giggle. "WAKE UP ICE CREAM LOVER!"

Roy popped out of bed and fell to the ground. "Hey Ike! Do you mind?!" Roy was embarrassed.

"Stupid! We got a bath house to go! Hurry up or we'll go without you."

"Just go without me."

Ike sighed. "Ok. Whatever."

The gang left Roy in his room as thy head for the bath house.

"Now this is my chance! Those losers. Heh."

Roy walked over to Makato's room and knocked on the door.

"Morning Makato. If you are not busy. Want to go on a date?" _I finally said it!_

_No response…_

"Hello? It's Roy. You awake? Hello? _Sigh. _Maybes she's still sleeping. Or maybe in the bath house with Peach, Zelda, and Samus. I guess I'll come back later." Roy left with no answer as he heads to the bath house.

Peach, Zelda, and Samus went by Makato's room as they knocked on the door. They were all wearing dress like nightgowns. Peach's was pink, Zelda's was purple, and Samus' was blue.

"Good morning Makato. Would you like to go the the bath house with us?" Peach and the girls were the dress like nightgowns. With fluffy slippers.

_No answer…_

"Hello?" Zelda said with a raised eyebrow. "You there? We're coming in." Zelda opens the door and she wasn't there. The bed was ruined."

"She's not there?" Samus questioned Zelda.

"Maybe she already went to the bath house." The 3 girls left the room and they noticed sleeping Ice Climbers.

"What the? Wake up Popo and Nana. Why are you guys sleeping in the hallway?"

Nana and Popo wakes up from the sound of Zelda's voice. "Is it morning already? Wait is it!" Popo exclaimed.

"What kind of question is that Popo?" Nana looked at Popo. "Oh yeah! Remember Popo! Ganondorf gave us some candy and we got sleepy."

"Yea I remember!" Popo nodded.

"What about Ganondorf?" Zelda wondered. "Do you guys know something?"

"Yes we do! Spill the beans Nana! I'm going to the bath house with Toon Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Lucas, Ness, Olimar, another kid like people."

"Wait I want to go to the bath house too!" Nana jumped up and down.

"Not yet Nana, tell us what Ganondorf was doing first." Zelda was really curious.

"Urgh. Fine. (_Old lady.)_ I saw Ganondorf in Makato's room coming out with an unusual tall brown bag on his shoulder that wasn't trash. He said it was recycling. But I didn't believe it. Can I go now?"

"Uh…yes you can go." Zelda was shocked. Nana ran to the bath house.

"That bastard!" Zelda's temper was really high. "I should have done something."

"What's wrong Zelda? Are you ok?" Peach said worried.

"I think…Makato was…kidnapped!" Zelda finally said those trembling words that can out of her mouth. Samus and Peach were in shocked.

"I could be wrong…maybe we should check the whole mansion first just to be safe."

"Maybe we should check if Ganondorf is here or not." Samus suggested.

"After we bathe and eat, and after we looked all over the Smash Mansion, we have to tell Master Hand and possibly Crazy Hand about your theory." Peach added.

"Good idea."

**After That…**

**Today's breakfast were cinnamon buns w/ frosting and a side of orange juice. It was a regular day for most of the Smashers.**

Miru started to fiddle with his cinnamon bun. He glanced at the empty chair next to Peach. Kirby was stuffing his face with oozy, warm cinnamon buns. Zelda looked at the empty where Ganondorf used to sit. Mario looked at the empty chair where Bowser used to sit.

"Umm…" Miru broke the silence. "Has anyone seen Makato?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. Something feels wrong." Fox said staring at his frosted bun.

"Ganondorf is gone too." Link added.

"And Bowser…" Wario said in anger. "We were supposed to gamble!"

"She kidnapped." Zelda spoke with courage.

"WHAT!?" Ike, Marth, Link, Roy, Miru, Snake, Pit, Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas, Wario, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Red, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Falco, King Dedede, and Wolf stood up from their chairs.

"Hmph. That's crazy! Even I wouldn't do that." Wario said.

"I agree." King Dedede nodded.

"Wait? How do you know Zelda?" Ike sat back at his chair.

"She wasn't in her room, the room smelled like Ganondorf made a shit, and also I had some proof from Nana. She said he was carrying an unusual brown bag that looked like nothing like trash nor smelled."

"DAMN IT!" Miru slammed his hand on the table. "I should've known better! What kind of friend am I?" Miru had a little tears in his eyes.

"Calm down Miru it's not your fault." Marth comforted Miru as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yea it's not your fault." Roy added.

"I remember you told us about a Golden Flower when it blooms. On May? And her ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah Makato told me that too. Something like that for money?" Ike remembered.

"Yea, on your perverted day Ike. Good for you." Marth glanced at Ike.

"That's right! Maybe Ganondorf knew about this the whole and he wanted money!" Miru said.

"I think it has to do something with Mikoru." Roy added.

"So Ganondorf wants money? Where could we find him?" Ness asked.

"The Maple Forest. Zelda and I did some research on her. It's pretty far." Link answered Ness question.

"We can use Wario's stunt bikes? Right Wario?" Ike glared at Wario.

"Ergh! Fine they have low gas so put gasoline in it! And also don't scratch it or else you'll be paying me $90,000,000!"

"First things first!" Zelda commanded. "Peach will report this to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Second, Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Lucas will look all over the mansion in case she's in the mansion, Lucario and Red with your Pokemon, look for Bowser, and everybody else those who want to go the Maple Forest say I."

Miru: I

Ike: I

Marth: I

Link: I

Pit: I

Snake: I

Meta Knight: I

King Dedede: I

Mario: I

Luigi: I

Pikachu: I

Roy: I

Donkey Kong: I

Diddy Kong: I

Captain Falcon: I

Fox: I

Falco: I

Wolf: I

Wario: I

Sonic: I

Zelda looked at the people who said I. "It's like we're having a fundraiser or something. Anyways we can't wait time. Bring your weapons if you have one. Pack food. Use the bathroom so we can go."

**Later Ganondorf, Bowser, and Makato were at gas station so Bowser and Ganondorf can fill their tanks in the bike. They had to pay inside, but they ditched it. After that they went to a quick stop at McDonalds. Bowser still had the fire chain on Makato's waist. If she tried to escape or resist, she will just get burned. 7:13 A.M 182 Miles to go.**

"Welcome to McDonalds! How may I help you?" The young male cashier smiled. Some of the customers stared at Ganondorf and Bowser and they felt bad for the girl who looked like a slave.

"Those who stare shall be their last happy meal." Ganondorf said with a twitching eyebrow and a evil Ora.

The customers were sweating like crazy and continued to eat.

"I'll go first." Bowser said with a watery mouth. "Give me 10 Big Macs and 10 cookies.

Ganondorf looked at the menu. "Give me 15 large sodas, 10 McChickens, 10 smoothies, and 10 Large fries." Ganondorf glanced at Makato who was looking hungry and angry.

"Is that all sir?"

"Makato what do you want?"

"…"

"Yea."

"Your total is $85." **A/N: Honestly I don't the price to some of these burgers and smoothie.**

Ganondorf look at the cashier with a glare. He has $10 and steroids in his pocket.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" The cashier looked at Ganondorf with confusion.

Ganondorf whispered to the cashier. "All I have is $10. I'll pay you all that I have and you can rape Makato. Okay?" Ganondorf felt sudden pain as he fell to the ground. That's when Makato kicked him in the balls.

"I heard that. Hmph." Makato walked up to cashier and paid him the rest.

After that they sat at a table and Ganondorf and Bowser began stuffing their faces with juicy burgers and sodas. Makato just took a bite on the cookie and a sip on the smoothie. Most of the customers looked at the odd table with a giant Koopa, mutant pig like thing, and a slave like girl.

"Should we call 911? That poor girl." The old lady whispered to her husband.

Makato did handsigns to the old lady saying that she should call 911 quickly as possible and to tell everyone that she'd been kidnapped.

Ganondorf notice what Makato was doing and he dare to ask.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"…"

"Not saying anything? Bowser! Use your fire chain."

Bowser nodded and he shot out fire out of his mouth. Makato grabbed two sodas. She threw one at Bowser's mouth to keep fire from coming and she threw the other one at the chain so she won't get burn.

"DAMN IT! She got rid of my fire with Pepsi!" Bowser growled.

Ganondorf looked around and saw most of the customers calling 911. "Crap! Let's get outta here!" Ganondorf grabbed the girl and made a run for it following by Bowser. "LET GO OF ME!" Makato started to kick Ganondorf with her bare feet and punched his back but it was useless. Again they drove off but with full gas tanks.

**Outside the Smash Mansion**

Most of the Smashers that said "I" were near Wario's stunt bikes. Wario counted every single bike but two were missing.

"WHAT THE HECK! I HAVE 80,021! 2 ARE MISSING!"

"Figures…so Bowser must have gone with Ganondorf." Zelda nodded her head.

"Speaking of bikes and all." Sonic scratched his head. "Can't I just run to the Maple Forest?"

"Oh Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic. This isn't Sonic X anymore where you can magically appear out of nowhere to save a creepy gay kid named Chris. It's SSBB. You don't have the slightest clue where it is by the way. And also even if you did find it, you will just spoil this chapter for the rest of us. So in other words…NO."

"I guess you have a point." Sonic shrugged.

"Let's just take my awesome race car." Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Hahaha…very funny. Go back to school and learn how to count. Look around and do you think 21 people can fit? On second thought, some people can ride on Captain Falcon's car thing. How much space do you have?"

"1."

_Facepalmed._

"Thanks for wasting my time asshole. Since Fox, Falco, and Wolf have a ship that's meant for another passenger, 3 Smashers can go. Miru can go, Sonic, and Diddy Kong. Wait not Diddy Kong since you experienced biking, and Pikachu can go on the ship. Everyone else can grab a gasoline tank to fill this bike up so we can go. If you have no Motorcycle experience, I suggest you go on top of the Star Fox people's ship or leave with shame. On second thought! I almost forgot! We should just ride of Meta Knight's big ship!"

Everyone anime fell. "You've been bitching for nothing Zelda. Thanks for wasting our time!" Ike yelled.

"Hey! I'm the one who thought about it! Good thing Meta Knight knows how to control it."

Meta Knight brought his big ship from the gigantic garage and everyone walked in it.

"So. . .how long is it going to take from here to the Maple Forest?" Sonic wondered.

Meta Knight insert a JPS and search by flying vehicle. "Since this thing can be slow with its auto speed, probably 30 or 40 minutes."

"Eh, that's not bad. Better than walking." Link pointed out. Everyone laughed.


	8. The Search & Drive

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy this next chapter~! 3 I like the comments you guys gave so thanks! I really enjoyed typing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Makato, Miru, and Mikoru. **

**Chapter 8: The Search & Drive**

**8:46 A.M Halberd 145 Miles to go.**

**Speed: 65 MPH**

Most of the Smashers and Miru were on Meta Knight's ship relaxing, eating, and sleeping.

Pit tapped on Meta Knight's shoulder. Meta Knight glanced back. "Do you have a bathroom here?"

"Uh…I forgot to install one?"

"W-what?! Where am I supposed to pee?! In the sky?!"

"Yea. Or you can use a bucket. I have some."

Pit looked at the masked Kirby and sighed in defeat. "I'll just pee in the sky."

After when Pit pissed, it all went to a little girl's strawberry ice cream.

"_(lick) _Huh? That's weird, my ice cream tasted salty for some reason. It was sweet 5 seconds ago but now…"

Her mom patted her on the shoulder. "Sweetie, ice cream was made with rock salt rock. It's suppose to taste salty. It's not like someone peed in the sky."

"You're right mommy." The little girl continued to lick her strawberry ice cream without knowing the truth.

"Yo Meta Knight." Ike tapped on his shoulder.

"What?! Can't you see?! I'm trying to fly this ship?"

"I wondering, do you have a game room or something?"

"No, but I do have a movie room."

"SWEET! I'm going to check it out!"

**Ganondorf, Bowser and Makato(Tied up in rope unto the bike): 78 Miles to go. Bike speed: Max in a dessert like freeway MPH**

"We are almost there." Ganondorf smirk.

"Hey Ganondorf! Did you feel like someone could be following us?" Bowser questioned. "It's kinda getting windy. Slightly dark."

"Who cares. All I want is money."

"Money? I see. So I'm worth money?" Makato talked to herself. _Damn Mikoru. He never gives up. Can't believe that I'm still wearing my nightgown._

"So Ganondorf, what are you going to do with the gold?" Bowser wondered driving Wario's bike next to Ganondorf with Makato.

"I'm going to cash it in and buy SSBB mansion. Then I'll kick everyone out but Kirby, I'll make him my slave. Since he can cook."

"First of all, you're crazy, second, f*ck you, third, since we will be having the same amount of gold, anyone can buy it."

"Don't be so sure, I might get 80% of the gold or maybe 99% of it and you might get the rest."

Bowser growled. "Hmph! You pig."

"So you don't want money eh?"

"Yes I do!"

Later, Ganondorf started to sing that came up in his mind.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic~"

"STOP SINGING THAT RETARDED SONG! GOSH! EVEN YOUR SINGING SUCKS THAN THE BARBIE SONG!"

"I hate to say it even when you kidnapped me but I agree with Bowser." Makato said looking at the blue and slightly cloudy sky.

"Hmph! I'll sing A different song. …It's a Mickey Mouse club house-"

"REALLY?!" Bowser growled. "YOU'RE SINGING WITHOUT ME?! I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Makato's head dropped when she heard that.

"Ready! And a 1 and a 2 and 3 and a 4."

"IT'S THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! COME INSIDE ITS FUN INSIDE! IT'S THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, COME INSIDE ITS FUN INSIDE. M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!" Bowser and Ganondorf sang as a duo.

"Even Bowser sings worst then Ganondorf." Makato sighed.

**9:02 A.M Back in the Halberd. Speed: 64 MPH, 125 Miles to go.**

Zelda and the others that are on the Halberd eating some dumplings that Meta Knight made from scratch.

"Mmm…this is good." Zelda said picking up another dumpling.

"Kirby taught me how to make them." Meta said slightly embarrassed.

"Speaking about Kirby, he was kind of right about Makato." Ike stuffed a dumpling in his face.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"Makato told me she might be a burden to everyone and Kirby said something like that but in a stupider way."

"I see."

"Who cares because we are going to save her. And she'll be mine anyway."

"No she won't. She will be with me!" Roy stuffed another dumpling.

"Hey Meta Knight, do you have any other food." Sonic wondered.

"I have pizza and chili dogs."

"Chilli dogs?! I should have known be better!" Meta Knight brought a giant plate of 100 slices of pizzas and 100 chilli dogs with 1000 pieces of fries. Everyone started to dig in and Sonic went for the chilli dogs. Everyone looked at Meta Knight and they notice he wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ike had an evil grin on his face.

"I don't have an appetite?" Meta Knight said nervously.

"Oh really…perhaps you don't want us to show your face!" Roy pointed out. Everyone gasped.

"Yea show us your face! Show us your face!" Diddy Kong chanted.

"Yea Meta Knight you need to release your inner self!" Captain Falcon pointed a thumbs up.

Fox and Falco nodded. Zelda smiled. Mario and Luigi started to clap along with Miru and Pit like it was a great speech or performance. Then everyone clapped. Meta bowed with tears of joy.

"Thank you, thank you. *Sniff* but I hate showing my face in public."

Everyone anime fell. "Well that didn't work." Ike sighed.

"Hey I just realize." Zelda spoke out of nowhere. "Who is driving the Halberd?" Everyone had an exclamation mark. They all looked at Meta Knight who was running back to the driving area place thingy or the steering wheel. It was too late. They crashed into a nitrogen factory.

"Shit! We crashed. I should have kept my eye on the road."

"The good thing is we crashed into a nitrogen place so we can go faster!" Ike pointed out.

"You are right Ike." Marth said.

The factory men looked up at the ceiling and ran away. The boss of this nitrogen got angry and asked for a payment for the damages. Meta payed and asked for 6 nitrogen engines. It ended up costing $5000 dollars.

Meta Knight, Ike, Donkey Kong, Pit, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Wario, and Wolf put the nitrogen engines to the bottom of the Halberd which was a risky life and death situation.

"Good. Now let's get going." Meta Knight started the engine with extra nitrogen as the Halberd flies up in the air.

_ZOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_ Halberd went super fast(800 MPH) making everyone flying to the back end of the ship. Even Meta Knight.

"Whoa! Isn't this too much?!" Marth said holding onto the ship if he were to fly off. Meta Knight flew to the wheel and took control of it. "This good! We will get to the Maple Forest in 3 minutes."

"That's amazing! We will save Makato." Zelda smiled.

"She's so going to be mine." Ike grinned.

**9:32 A.M Ganondorf, Bowser and Makato. 10 Miles to go. Maple Way**

"Almost there! Just 20 more seconds." Ganondorf said with an evil grin.

Makato's eyes widen. Bowser likes the look on her face. At last with the breaks on the bike, they stop, ruining part of the grass and the flowers with their bikes. They are at the Maple Forest. Sparkling and beautiful with healthy flowers and trees. From the distance they saw 100 strong men with swords and hammers, bows and arrows and other stuff besides guns. Behind them was Makato's ex-boyfriend Mikoru. He had light gray hair smoothly pointed up w/ bangs. A long black cloak, with gray pants. High black boots. His sword was big and thick made of the strongest material he put in it. There was dark blue smoke going around it including him. He was sitting on a log facing at the opposite view.

Makato struggle to get out. Ganondorf got out of his bike, untied Makato and grabbed her. She tried to escape, punch, and bite but it was useless. Bowser followed.

"This is the girl you want right? Now give me the gold!" Ganondorf demanded.

The men looked at the picture with the drawing of Makato and they look at Makato. Their heads nodded. "Yep that's her. Master Mikoru, this is the girl you want right?" The 100 men gave him a path so he can see from his see from his view. Mikoru turned his head with an evil glare that turned into a evil grin when he saw Makato.

Makato's heart ache when he saw his evil pale-like face. Her eyes widen. She stood there frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

"There's my baby. My girl. You're coming with me whether you like or not."

"No. No! I told you like 10 times, I don't want to be with you anymore! You're always after me so you can take the village and control it for my potions and material."

"You refuse eh? I still claim you to be mine. Get her and don't hurt her. And give him the gold."

One of them men got a truck that has the 6,000,000 lbs of gold as they handed threw key to Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked. "Nice making business. Let's go Bowser." Ganondorf and Bowser got on to the truck and started the truck. But for some reason the 4 wheels were all popped. "What the?!"

Makato started to back away as the 100 men run up to her. Makato turned the other way and made a run for it. She felt a chain on her waist 40 ft away from her. One of the men was pulling her. Suddenly the chain broke out of nowhere from a blue arrow. "What the heck?! Master! We are being attacked!"

"What? Find that person and kill him." The men also notice that Makato was gone. "Master! Makato disappeared!"

"What?! Don't just stand there! Find her!" Mikoru said with anger. Suddenly they saw a big ship that slowed down filled with people and creatures.

Pit was on the left side of the really tall tree along with Ike on the right side of the tree with Makato. "I-Ike?" Ike put his hand on the side of her face.

"It's ok Princess. We came here to save you."

"S-save me? Thank…you. I'm really happy. I didn't know you guys actually cared."

"I cared more." Ike leaned to Makato and gave her a warm kiss. Makato's eye widen. Ike hold onto her waist. He stopped kissing her after 6 seconds. Makato's face was red. Ike laughed.

Most of the Smashers and Miru came out of the ship. The men stared. Mikoru stood up from the log and smirked. "So this where the fun begins."

**Plz comment if you like this chapter! :3**


	9. The Fight and After Fight

**I was thinking I should make this the last chapter but no. Enjoy this chapter! :3**

**Chapter 9: The Fight and After Fight**

"So, this where the fun begins." Mikoru smirked as he got up from the log. Zelda had magic in her hands. "Sorry but she's coming with us."

"I won't let anyone get in my way.I simply just want to find her. That mutant pig gave her to me. So it's that mutant pig who started it not me." Everyone looked at the truck with Ganondorf and Bowser with an angry look on their faces.

"Anyways how about this." Marth said with his sword on his right hand. "Winner takes all. Sounds fair?"

"Hmph. That's not in my dictionary about fairness. Men, attack!" Mikoru ordered and all of the charged up to them. Pit looked at Ike.

"Ike."

"What Pit?"

"You may be strong and you may kick ass a lot in brawl but this time just protect Makato. Ok?"

"Sure."

Pit flew off the tree and started to shoot his blue arrows. Zelda started to use Din's fire as a lot of men were burnt. Donkey Kong was blasting people to space. Fox, Falco, and Wolf are shooting with their guns, Diddy Kong was shooting his peanut gun, Meta Knight, Marth, Roy, and Link were sword fighting with other men with swords. Pikachu was using his thunder from the sky making them paralyzed. Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Miru were fist fighting, King Dedede got his hammer and started to whack the men like whack-a-mole. Snake put underground bombs so when the men go on top of it, they will explode. Sonic was doing a homing attack really fast. Wario was chomping people and farting. His fart was so stinky even trash can't handle the smell. The attack of a 100 men were losing from the Smashers. Mikoru got angry. He glanced at the tall tree and notice Ike and Makato. He smirked.

"Makato, let's to the Halberd. It should be safe for you."

"Ok." Ike carried Makato and he jumped off the tall tree and into the Halberd.

"Just stay inside the Halberd in some random room and hide ok?"

"Ok Ike." Suddenly they felt a cold present. When they turned around they saw Mikoru when a big smirk on his face. Makato's heart skipped a beat. Ike got his sword out.

"So, this is where you are at. Stop hiding from me. It's pointless." Mikoru pulled out his sword and stared at Ike. "You're in my way. The girl is what I want. I will kill you if I have to."

"Makato go in the Halberd." She nodded and ran inside the Halberd. "And sorry goth and emo looking guy. She belongs with me_(Thats what I think)_ and you can't her once I defeat you. You better prepare yourself."

"Don't underestimate me." Mikoru started to charge with cold sword and Ike charged with his is fire sword. There was a big explosion when the two swords clashed together.

Zelda saw the big explosion when she was fighting the men. "Ike?"

Ike and Mikoru didn't get a scratch. Ike didn't get a scratch either. They kept on clashing swords together and so far it was a mild battle.

**Smash Mansion**

**Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the rest of the Smashers were outside.**

"So how are going to get to the Maple Forest?" Lucario questioned.

"Yea. It's really far." Red said.

"Piece of cake!" Master Hand yelled. "We will use the Smasher Cannon!"

"Oh yea! That piece of junk." Ness nodded.

"Who's willing to clean all of those spiders and dust off of it?" Everyone looked at Kirby.

"I'm a Kirby who eats when I'm really bloated and does copy abilties to steal moves to copy their games! Not a damn vacuum cleaner who sucks in dust bunnies and poisonous gases such as Wario's fart!"

"I got an idea! Squirtle use water gun!" Toon Link pointed.

Squirtle looked at Toon Link and he talked with a Spanish accent. "Dude! I'm not your slave man. Ok? Just calm down with some burritos and tacos."

"What the heck Squirtle? Since when your Spanish?!" Red was shocked. "Maybe I got a Spanish Squirtle not an American Squirtle. Man! What's up with me and my senses? Squirtle! Use water gun!"

"Si!" Squirtle got a water gun and shot it at the cannon. Everyone face palmed. "Not that kind of water gun! Ugh, whatever! At least it's clean."

"Now everyone in the cannon!" Master Hand pointed.

"What? We can all fit?" Peach questioned.

"Of course not! Fatties last! Skinniest first! Kirbys and Jigglypuffs don't count!"

Ivysaur and Charizard looked at their body. _Sighs._

**Back in the Halberd **

Ike and Mikoru were still fighting and they started to get tired. Just when Mikoru blinked, Ike used his final Smash. "GREAT AETHER!"

Mikoru got caught in the Great Aether and the slashing began. Ike used his flaming sword. He got him in every swing head to toe and did a slam finally which caused a huge explosion. _Most of the fangirls will be screaming their heads off. _

"Hmph. You get no sympathy from me." Ike stretched. He thought the battle was over when Mikoru was on fire but it wasn't. The fire on Mikoru's back started to disappear.

"What?! That's impossible. Usually people would just get burned to death."

"I have a special thin ice barrier around me. It's invisible."

"Heh. Then I'll break it." Ike made a swing and tried breaking it. Only little tiny cracks appeared."

"See I'm breaking it."

"Hmph. Then I'll break you. ICE STEEL!" Mikoru lashed out as ice came out of his sword from one swing. Ike dodged it by jumping but some got on feet and he dropped straight to the ground.

"OUCH! What the?! Heavy ice?" Ike tried breaking it with his sword but it didn't work.

"It's not just ice that will melt like a regular ice cube. It's steel ice. I put in my sword. When this ice shatters, your feet will shatter in 5 minutes.

"What?!" Ike sweat dropped.

"On second thought, I'll make your whole body shatter." More steel ice were insert on Ike's body and his sword.

"Hmph. That should do it. Now you will just die like that."

**Outside of the Halberd: Maple Forest**

Everyone that was fighting the 100 are all knocked out or injured.

"There…now let's go check on the Halberd." Zelda said all sweaty.

"Hey I see Ike frozen!" Fox looked from the horizon.

"Crap! We need to unfreeze him." Everyone hopped onto the Halberd so they can unfreeze him.

**In the Halberd**

10 rooms that lead to different places. Mikoru looked at them with a blank stare. Mikoru already knows her scent.

"She's making this hard for me." Mikoru went to the 3 room which was the storage room. Lots of boxes and junk and weapons and stuff. Makato was hiding in a junk full of stuff with boxes on them. It wasn't really noticeable.

Makato felt his cold and shivering presents. Makato was shivering and scared at the same time. _Don't tell me he hurt Ike! Oh no it's my fault. _

"Now, where are you Princess." Mikoru destroyed half of the storage room with 3 swings and only side is left. "Makato. Come out." Mikoru started to walk near the pile of junk. It gotten colder for Makato. Mikoru kicked all of the boxes and junk and saw the last box. Mikoru smirked for victory. Mikoru kicked it and found a terrified Makato breathing heavily. "There's my girl…"

Makato got up and kicked at box at him. Mikoru simply cut it. Makato kicked more junk and other stuff as she backed away but he just simply cut them. There was a wall behind her.

"This is your punishment for running away from me." Mikoru grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She screamed in pain. She got a horrible bruise. "Hmph." He let go of her wrist and roughly grabbed her cheeks. "Now…just marry me and this will all be over."

"No." Makato tried saying. "Leave me alone."

"You refuse? I _will _make you mine."

Mikoru gave her a force kiss. Makato tried to push her away. She took a glance behind Mikoru and saw Captain Falcon behind him.

"Falcon Punch!" Mikoru turned around and got hit in the face. Just when Makato was about to faint, Captain Falcon ran to Makato and carried her from a fall.

Captain Falcon saw her bruise on her left wrist. "What happen to you wrist?!" Captain Falcon jumped out of the room. All of the Smashers that were in the ship were outside the storage room. Miru saw Makato. "Makato!" He hugged her. "Are you OK?!"

"You give up? We got you surrounded!" Zelda pointed out.

"Hmph. I'm not defeated that easily!"

The rest of the Smashers, Master, and Crazy Hand were there.

"Well I guess I am. But I'm not giving up yet. Till we meet again." Mikoru disappeared with the cold ice.

"Hmph mission done." Master Hand sigh.

"Hey Master Hand? How did you get her so quick?" Roy wondered.

"Duh! I used the Smash cannon that can blast you anywhere for your destination."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Makato, are you ok?" Peach said worried.

She woke up. "I'm ok."

"So Master Hand, what about Ganondorf and Bowser?" Marth questioned.

"I made them paid a $999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,99 9.99 bill for kidnapping and a month of no brawling for kidnapping so they gave me the whole truck filled with gold. And I put the truck on this Halberd. Now! Let's go back to the Smash Mansion!"

Everyone cheered.

**Smash Mansion. **_**Home Sweet Home! **_**10:52 A.M**

**Makato was in the bathhouse in the hot water since she was in her nightgown the whole time. She started think the time when Ike kissed her. That made her red as a cherry. She got out of the bath, got a towel and tied her it around her body. After that she brushed her teeth and hair. She fixed her hair. She put her dress on and her high socks. **

_Sighs. I'm hungry. _She thought as she looked down at the ground. Then she looked at her wrapped wrist. She looked up and saw Peach, Samus, and Zelda.

"Hello Peach, Samus, and Zelda."

"Hi." Peach waved.

"We thought you might want to have some breakfast." Zelda smiled.

"That sounds great. I am hungry."

"That's good. There are some leftover cinnamon buns w/ frosting so you can eat some." Samus said.

"Cinnamon buns? Yay!" Makato ran downstairs to get some.

**Ike's Room**

"Hey Miru! Guess what I did when I saved Makato?"

"I don't know. What is it?" Miru layer on Ike's bed.

"I kissed Makato."

"WHAT?!" Miru rolled off the bed when he heard the surprising news.

"How?! I can't even kiss her and you?! What's your secret?"

"Well…it takes some sexiness do to it I guess."

"What's her reaction?"

"Shocked, her face was really red."

"So now what?"

"Idk, maybe I'll ask her about the kiss."

"You think girls like that question? That's really stupid."

"Fine Mr. Genius! What do you think?"

"Why should I help you?! I want Makato anyway."

"Fine. I will just ask her out. _Or maybe make out."_

**Dining Room**

Makato was eating 5 big cinnamon buns w/ lots of frosting.

"You do like sweet stuff." Zelda sweat dropped.

"Mhm!"

"So I was wondering, what happen when Ganondorf and Bowser kidnapped you?"

"Well…it's hard to explain."

"Then tell us the shocking parts!"

"Ok…what shocked me the most is that we went to McDonalds. And…"

"And?!" The 3 girls lean closer.

"Ike kissed me."

"…"

"What was that again? I can't hear you."

"Ike. Kissed. Me."

"…WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" The 3 three girls shouted at the same time. Peach fainted from hearing that surprising news.

Samus: What was your reaction?

Makato: I was shocked.

Zelda: Did you liked it?

Makato: I'm not sure if I did. I my face was really red.

Peach woke up.

Peach: Do you like Ike?

Makato: I like him as a friend.

"A friend?" Samus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't overreact Makato. It's just a kiss." Zelda said.

"Yea, you're right." Makato sighed.

"Honestly Makato, if he kisses you again you might fall in love." Peach pointed out.

"I know." Makato took a bite on a cinnamon bun.

"Hey, speaking of Ike, he's coming this way. We will leave you two alone. Hehehe." Peach winked. The 3 girls got up and left.

"But-" Makato sighed and was slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Makato can I talk to you for a minute?" Ike sat right next to Makato.

"Sure."

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry but Roy already asked me out today."

_Damn that Roy! I got an idea! _"What about the Spring Festival?"

"I asked Sonic. Since we both like flowers, why not?"

"SHIT!" Ike slammed his hand on the table which made Makato jumped.

"I mean, Awww man! Maybe next time." Makato started to laugh a little bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" Makato looked at 3 and a half cinnamon buns left.

"Sure."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Ummm…life and death situation?" _I thought it was obvious that I liked her._

Makato laughed a little bit. "Ok. It makes sense now."

_Awkward silence…_

Makato picked up a cinnamon bun off her plate. Right when she was about to eat it something occupied her mouth.

She saw Ike with his eyes closed. But Makato's eyes were wide open.

_Ike kissed me again! _She thought. Her face was a cherry red. He had a hand on her waist and a hand on the of her head. But this he's making out with her. Makato tried pushing him away but he would just lean in closer till her chair tips.

Makato's chair started to tip and they both fell onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. You just kissed me again."

"No I didn't."

"But you did."

"I don't remember. It must been you."

"Me? But-"

"I only came here for the cinnamon bun!" Ike stuffs a cinnamon in his mouth.

"But that's mine…"

"Oh crap! I need to start brawling or Master Hand will kick my ass again! See you later in the Milky Way." Ike dashed out of the dining room to the nearest turn.

"Milky Way? What's wrong with Ike?" She looked at the her plate with 2 and half cinnamon buns left.

Ike thought to himself after his panic mode.

"I had no choice but to lie. What else should I do anyway?"

**Plz comment if you like this chapter. \(^_^)/**


	10. Talk it Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB but Makato, Miru, and Mikoru. This chapter was fun to type.**

**Chapter 10: Talk it Out**

**May 4th 8:00 A.M **

**All of the Smashers and the 2 guest were all excited about the Spring Festival. The Spring Festival happens every once a year. You can enter in contests and win prizes. You can go in the hot springs outdoors in the gigantic flower garden, buy souvenirs and more. They have a hotel there and you can stay as long as you like. Today's breakfast were waffles with whipped cream and a bowl of chopped pineapples and the drink was apple juice and milk. Everyone was talking really loud.**

"Mama Mia! Everyone! Settle down!" Mario shouted over the table while squeaking a horn. Everyone glanced at Mario.

"We need to get on the SSBB bus in 5 minutes so everyone get ready! There is going to be a lot of people there. And where are going to leave tomorrow morning. Master Hand and Crazy hand were coming too."

**After Breakfast**

**All of the Smashers walked inside big SSBB bus. It was long as 4 limos so it was hard to turn. Everyone was sitting in comfy seats on the side of the bus so everyone can see each other. There were 2 bathrooms, a sink, medium fridge, a long table in front of the Smashers, T.V screens on the width of the bus. The inside color was dark blue carpet flooring with a light gray on the top. **

**The Smashers usually do truth or dare when they get bored which they are right now. Snake decided to start it.**

"Everyone is going to do truth or dare whether they like or not!" Snake yelled.

"WE ALL HATE IT!" Most of the Smashers answered back.

"I like it…" Kirby waves his little hand.

"No you don't Kirby, you hate it." Ike glared at him.

"Why do you guys hate it?" Makato wondered.

"Everytime Snake does it he gives us disgusting dares and truths that I don't even want to remember." Link said with a disgusted face.

"Oh…"

"Everyone is doing it or I'll blow up the bus!" Snake threaten everyone with a bazooka in his hand.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Do you want to die too?!" Toon Link shouted.

"No…but I'll do a suicidal attempt if I had to."

"M-maybe we should play a different game other than truth or dare." Makato suggested.

"I agree." Marth nodded.

"I suggest we should play poker or old maid or Mario Kart." Mario suggested.

"Yea Mario nobody does not want to play Mario Kart. It will be a disgrace to us." Zelda said.

"But not to Nintendo." The Smashers started to think about it.

"Hello? Do you think I want to play Mario games when I'm from the Sega company?" Sonic questioned Mario.

"Of course you do. Everyone loves my games, my looks, my hat, my Yoshi, and most importantly my sexy mustache."

"What about Luigi-"

"Shut up. Not now."

"I don't like your games nor your stupid mustache. Your games always put me too sleep. Like that game Dr. Mario, half of the time you help people with their sickness and half of the time you're in the mansion taking pills and reading the liposuction manual. And here you call yourself a doctor?"

Everyone gasped.

"MAMA MIA! T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Mario said embarrassed. "I don't like your games either! You always enjoyed running in the open fields of Green Hill Zone but the truth is, you run to get away from that pink obsessed hedgehog Amy! In your games such as Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic the Hedgehog, oh how you love wearing accessories and saving the world while your whole body is exposed. Just love running in nudity. Are you trying to make your games rated for adults only? Try wearing pants! Oh yea I forgot, you're from where the wild ones live near trash cans and dumps chosen to be the next big thing!"

Everyone gasped again. "WHY YOU-! That is not true! _Well kinda when he said about running away from Amy. _I didn't want to say this but I have no other choice. When I went to the Mushroomy Kingdom, I've been hearing rumors lately that Mario other than Peach, was…sleeping…with other females!"

Everyone gasped. Peach looked at Mario with a worried face.

"Princess! That's not true."

"Or is it?" Sonic continued. "Usually when Peach was busy doing stuff, at night you'll sneak in Daisy's room when she was staying in the Mushroomy Kingdom and you will sleep with her!"

Again, everyone gasped.

"Even that were to be true, you don't have evidence!"

"Don't worry Mario, I have it right here!" Sonic held the picture up in the air so everyone can see.

"Don't get the wrong idea! Daisy told me to sleep with her because she wasn't really used to the Mushroomy Kingdom."

Luigi's heart broke in half. "So you do admit it."

Everyone gasped again. Peach had steam coming out of her eyes. "But wait! There's more!" Sonic continued. "You and Peach love each other so much. But…"

"BUT?!" The Smashers wanted to hear more.

"You gave your virginity to someone else other than Peach!"

Everyone gasped really loudly. Peach glanced at Mario with a angry face. "Please don't tell me that's true."

Mario was sweating like a waterfall and a little wet stain started to appear on Mario's bottom area so it wasn't noticeable. "Uh…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-."

"Instead! Mario gave his virginity none other than…"

Mario started having a medium stain soaked onto his pants from Sonic's words.

"BOWSER'S MOM!"

"EH?! BOWSER'S MOM?!" Most of the Smashers yelled with confusion.

"WHAT?!" Bowser was shocked. "Wait! Don't tell me-! Wouldn't that mean-? What makes me-? It can't be! No! Does that mean…I'm his…S-S-S-S-S-S-SON?!"

"Depends…if you weren't born yet then…yea."

Suddenly Mario bursted out a yellow liquid that exploded out from his overalls and it sprayed on everyone in the bus.

**5 Minutes Later of Pee Spraying (-_-) **

"EWWWW! Mario! Did your bladder bursted or something?!" Ness cried.

"Now R.O.B's circuit burned out. And Pikachu has some difficulties. And now I smell." Zelda complained.

"Way to go to burst out your problems right away Mario!" Ike cracked his knuckles.

"Now my fur stinks." Donkey Kong said, Diddy Kong, Falco, Fox, and Wolf agreed.

"Now my clothes and my hair is ruined. And they smell." Marth sighed.

Bowser was really depressed. "M-Mario is my d-daddy?…I can't believe it. E-everything I have been doing to Mario was a father like son thing?!" Bowser talked to himself and asked himself hard questions.

Peach started to cry. "Mario and I don't have a future together! Is he just an old man telling his son to stop kidnapping me or maybe he changed his mind for business instead and decided to be the prince with a somewhat shining armor for no good reason and he sleeps and loses his virginity to some butt-ugly turtle that happens to be Bowser's mom and then he falls in love with me with his twisted brother Luigi and Bowser was so close to marrying me and Mario saved my life wouldn't that mean I almost become a daughter-in-law to a plumber with no sex appeal when I should become a fan girl of Marth and live my life _*Gasp*_?!" More tears appeared on Peach's eyes. Samus and Makato supported her.

"Man, who knew Mario was cheating on you the whole time…" Samus patted Peach's shoulder.

"It's ok Princess Peach. You should just let it all out." Makato rubbed her back.

Roy put his hand on Makato's shoulder.

"Are you ok? You know, from the yellow sprinkler."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey that's mine line!" Miru pulled Roy out of the way but Roy came back and pulled Miru. Makato sweat dropped.

"I should have not say that." Sonic was the only one not wet from the yellow water. He on the far side of the bus since he ran their before Mario peed on everybody. Mario ran to the bathroom after he apologized. Squirtle sprayed everyone with his water gun with soap but this time it's not the Spanish one.

"We shouldn't be smelling now." Pit sighed in relief.

Ganondorf looked at Bowser. Bowser was still shocked and depressed as ever. "Hey Bowser at least he's not your brother."

"That's not worst as having Mario as a d-dad!" Bowser started to sob.

"Well sorry that your daddy is Mario. Anyways we should be at the Spring Festival in like 40 mins. That's what Master Hand told me." Samus said.

"Good, why not play some truth and dare eh?" Snake questioned most of the Smashers.

"I guess, why not?" Link smiled softly.

"Uh yea." Ike scratched his hair. "I guess I do need to clear my mind from _that_. Like from that commercial what Mario just did: if you're not whitening, you're yellowing."

Everyone laughed.

**8:40 A.M**

"Then it's settle. Diddy Kong, truth or dare?"

The monkey gulped. "Dare." Everyone gasped.

"I dare you to kiss Donkey Kong's butt for 5 minutes."

Side conversations started to come. Diddy Kong felt like throwing up. Diddy Kong glanced at Donkey Kong with a green face. Donkey Kong just shrugged. Diddy Kong walked up to Donkey Kong.

"Uh, just to let you know, I rarely use toilet paper when I use the bathroom." That's when Donkey Kong broke the 4th wall. Diddy Kong passed out in front of Donkey Kong.

"Well I would do the same thing." Zelda agreed to Diddy Kong's actions as he pulled him away from Donkey Kong.

"Uh, I'll go then. Uh Kirby truth or dare?" Zelda said.

"Dare…with 50 scoops for each single flavor in the world that doesn't include meat and cocaine since I'm kinda on rehab ice cream sundae on top! And lots of watermelons with a side of whipped cream added with some toasted waffles and marshmallows and gummy worms with a bucket full of Nerds and sprinkles to spice it up, add some honey, caramel, chocolate syrup with a dozen of strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, with 500 pieces of bite sides of Twix and Milky Way. Top it off with 1000 Sour Patch Kids. Plus we all of Starburst, Skittles, Laffy Taffy, and ToostieRolls so make that 4000 pieces each! 50,000 of cupcakes and cookies with mini lollipops will be fine with a mini bucket load of frosting. And don't forget the sugar cookies! Never forget the sugar cookies damn it! Oh yea and a sweet sensation of the finest vodka in town-"

"WE GET IT KIRBY!" Ike, Marth, Roy, Snake, Pit, Ganondorf, Fox, Wolf, Falco, Samus, Link, Zelda, Lucario, Meta Knight, and King Dedede shouted.

"I dare you to turn to Snake Kirby and swallow someone you like. And not Snake, _a_ snake."

"Snake…Kirby? What kind of crap is that?!" Kirby grabbed a random snake from Snake's pocket.

"Wow I didn't know you will actually have snakes."

"They are my friends. His name is Snake Jr. Eat him and I'll-"

"Too late. Kirby just swallowed Snake Jr. 5 seconds ago." Zelda pointed out.

"Nooo! Snake Jr.! You monster!" Snake started to weep.

"Sorry Jigglypuff, it's for love." Snake Kirby said. He looked like Orochimaru the part when he wanted Sasuke's body. **A/N: Just pointed it out. Sorry if you don't know Naruto.**

"I underSTAND!" Therefore, Jigglypuff got swallowed from Kirby.

"I hope she doesn't get disgusted because the blame will be on you Zelda." Kirby said.

"She will be fine just shed your skin. It will take a while."

Kirby chose Mr. Game and Watch and he chose truth.

"Is it true that people still segregate you even though it's your character?"

He slightly nodded then tears came out of his eyes. "Everytime I go to Walmart, people say I should get the triple super cocoa chocolate chip when my favorite is the sugar cookie because that's what full #%&$ * get."

Everyone gasped. "That's so racist! Don't worry, when I get to Walmart I'll poison the whole store with a poisonous gas from that I bought from a redheaded puppet and they will regret it." Snake said.

"Thank you…now it's my turn. Ummm Wario truth or dare?"

"Hahahaha truth is for PUSSIES! I'm going with dare."

"I dare you to FART AND BURP ON A FEMALE!"

Everyone gasped. "Seriously! Why Mr. Game and Watch?! Everyone knows his farts and burps can kill an elephant!" Samus furiously said.

He just shrugged. Wario looked at the four girls and a slimy Jigglypuff. _Hmm, Peach and Makato are innocent, Zelda and Samus will kill me. Jigglypuff doesn't deserved it. Wait! Am I being nice all of a sudden in my mind?! _Wario glanced at Marth. _He kinda looks like a girl. I just have to make this quick._ Wario quickly run up to Marth and he farted and burped at him. Marth automaticly fainted from the smelly stenches.

"The heck?! Wario! Marth is a guy!" Ike yelled.

"Whoopsy daisy! I thought he was a girl!" The 4 females sighed in relief.

"Hahaha. Now it's my turn! Roy!"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh…_just like Wario said, truth is for pussies. If I choose that Makato will think I'm a pussy! I gotta go big! _I choose dare."

"Wrong mistake."

"W-what?!"

"I dare you to do makeout scene with…"

"M-make out?! With who?!" Roy glanced at the girls. _It won't be that bad, right Roy?_

"Makeout scene with…IKE! And make sure you act it out like a pro." Everyone gasped.

Ike had an evil ora around him. "So Wario, hehehe, you do want to die don't you?"

"HEY! Don't kill me!"

"A makeout scene with Ike?! I rather destroy my favorite video and cry all day about then to do that! And I'm not gay!" Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Ice Climbers have their camera recorder.

"A dare is a dare." Fox said.

"That's true a dare is a dare." Samus said.

"How about this, I'll pay you some Smash Coins when we get back to the Mansion."

"How much?"

"500."

"Well…I guess." Roy cleared his throat. He walked up to Ike and held his right hand. Ike didn't like it.

"I know we've been really good friends. But…I want to be more then just friends."

Everyone was eating random popcorn. Mario came out of the bathroom secretly and started to eat popcorn next to a busted R.O.B. Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Ice Climbers were recording. Marth gained his consciousness. He looked at the left and saw Roy holding Ike's hand. Marth wished someone will kill him right now.

"The truth is…" Roy put his right hand on Ike's face. Ike _really_ didn't like this. "I-love-you." Roy leaned over and he makeout with Ike.

Peach was screaming and clapping, Zelda and Samus clapped and giggled, Makato blushed and slightly clapped. Miru started to laugh and he clapped along with everyone. Roy stopped kissing him and fainted and Ike ran to the bathroom.

"Wow that didn't last long…" Sonic shrugged.

"I guess they weren't meant to be." Pit teased. Everyone started to laugh.

"No more truth or dare?" Luigi said.

"Yea no more." Snake sighed.

"Then let's play Mario Kart." Mario suggested.

Everyone looked at Mario. "Oh, I didn't you." Fox said.

"Please Mario, don't start with me again. Let's just and play some chess."

"Ok." Mario nodded his head. Sonic smirked.

"Do we even have a chessboard and chess pieces?" Marth wondered.

"No…I don't think we do." Sonic said.

"Might as well relax till we get to the Spring Festival."

"I agree." Zelda said.

**Please comment if you like this chapter!**


	11. The Great Flower Race: Part 1

**Sorry took me a really long time to post this. I thought if I made part of this chapter short just for now, you can read this. **_**Sigh, School **_**(-_-) Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 11: The Great Flower Race: Part 1**

**9:20 A.M**

**At last! The SSBB bus has to the Spring Festival There is a ton of people in the Spring Festival with their stuff. The events were taking place by time order. You need a different partner every 2 events. Right now the event at 9:30 A.M is the Great Flower Race. A lot of fangirls and fanboys were outside the bus waiting for the Smashers to come out. Two guards made a path for the Smashers so they won't get hurt from the crazy fans. **

First the Mario crew came out the biggest group. The fans went wild.

"I love you Mario!"

"Diddy Kong!"

"Peach you're so hot!"

"We love you Yoshi!"

"Bowser!"

"Luigi forever!"

"Hi Donkey Kong!"

"Wario! Sign my face!"

Then the Legend of Zelda crew came out.

"Link you're so hot!"

"Zelda marry me!"

"We love you Ganondorf!"

"Toon Link! You're so cute!"

**Some more Smashers came out and the fans usually said the same thing. After that the Fire Emblem came out and the girls gone crazy.**

"Marth! Over here!"

"Eeeek! It's Ike!"

"Roy! I love you!"

The fan girls broke the hold of the guards and started to run near the Fire Emblem crew.

Ike, Marth, and Roy started to get nervous as more guards came to their safety.

"_Sigh. _Happens every year…" Ike shrugged.

"Yea maybe the _person_ who likes to wink at the girls makes it happen." Marth said referring to Ike.

"Yea I wonder who could that be." Ike thought.

"I'm referring to you. Asshole."

"Yea yea whatever pretty boy."

A 6 ft 4 man with a tall light green hat w/ a flower on it hat and a light green suit with light orange shoes with brown hair with a pony tail and with green eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Spring Festival! My name is Flowers. We hope you enjoy this lovely afternoon! First we will be starting a competition that includes lots of strategizing, running, and partners! This is call the Great Flower Race thing. First, you need a partner. He or she needs to be with you so you can win 1st place. A trip anywhere in the world for free! 2nd place wins an all you can eat buffet with 5 friends to invite for free, and 3rd place you can win a free trip to the hit springs that provides a hotel…for free! And everyone else…WILL GET EXECUTED!"

Everyone started to scream and cry and wished they never came here.

"JUST KIDDING! Everyone will just get 10 pieces of flower candy and other stuff. SO GRAB A PARTNER TODAY!"

A lot of people were really excited for that prize. "That sounds awesome!" Ness cheered.

"Hey Ness you wanna be my partner?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course I want to be your partner! We can use our PK thunder and paralyze everyone!"

"And also for the Smashers, no using any magic of some sort." Flowers said.

"DAMN IT!"

Most of the fangirls and fanboys want to be partners with the Smashers. Marth was surrounded by tons of girls with smiles on their faces.

"Marth can you be my partner?"

"Our love will win!"

"Be with meeee!"

"If you be my partner you won't regret it."

"At least marry me!"

"Be my partner!"

"Please be with me!"

Marth had to lie in order to get away from this mess. "Um sorry I not doing the competition thing."

"Why?"

"Do you have plans?"

"Are you sick?"

"You're busy?"

"Do you want to spend quality time with Ike? Is that it?"

Marth choked on the last question.

"W-what?! Don't be ridiculous! That's disgusting!"

"Yea, don't be ridiculous." Ike walked to Marth and put his arm around Marth's shoulder. "You think I have a thing for Marth? What makes you girls think that."

"You have your arm around him?"

"That's casual. I do that all the time to my friends. Hey let's be partners Marth."

"Hmm. If you say so."

"Hey I thought you have plans Marth." One fangirl said.

"It's for…something else?" Marth nervously said. After that Marth and Ike speed walk away from the fangirls.

"So they do have a thing for each other! EEEEEEEEKK!"

**9:30 A.M**

**A lot of people had partners and ready fIrst round. Everyone was in front of three strange doors.**

"Now let us start the Great Flower Race thing! 1st round! Choose any of the 3 doors that will make you qualified or disqualified!"

"So Sonic, which door should we take?" Makato questioned Sonic.

"Hmmm…we should take the 3rd door."

"Ok."

"Hold on tight." Sonic carried Makato.

"Wait, I can just run-even though I won't…catch up."

"Hey let's get going Luigi!" Mario said.

"Yes Mario!"

"Ready Peach?" Zelda said.

"Yes I am."

"We can do it!" Popo and Nana cheered.

Kirby and Jigglypuff were partners, Bowser and Wario were partners, Link and Roy were partners, Pit and Captain Falcon were partners, Toon Link and Mr. Game and Watch were partners, Samus and Snake were partners, Yoshi and Ganondorf were partners, and so on and so on. While Miru unloads the bus and putting their luggages in the SSBB vacation home near the Spring Festival with the help of Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Everyone started to run to different doors. They all have different paths.

The first door was an intense "Simon Says" game and people were rapidly getting disqualified. The 2nd door was dodging rapid fire paintballs. If one tiny piece of paint gets on you are out. The 3rd door was a scam. Get $100 dollars and get disqualified or continue the race.

After the three doors, everyone that separated came in one whole group. All of the Smashers made it and a lot of people did too. The next obstacle was 1000 slides. Flowers started to speak in a flower flying board above the competitors.

"Welcome to the next obstacle! This is called the Slide Way. You and your partner must take different slides. Most of the slides leads you to a gigantic flower maze that means you're in the lead. Some of the slides can lead you to disqualification. Other slides can lead you back to the starting line. Some can lead you to a flower fields."

Everyone gulped with a nervous face as they walked to different slides. It was a long ride and fast ride. Most people were screaming their heads off.

Pikachu landed on his head as he fell in the flower maze after he got separated from Lucario.

"Lucario where are you. I'm so lonely, and lost gotta find Lucario." Pikachu started to crawl then he saw 3 pairs of feet with opened toed shoes. He looked up and saw 3 pretty girls. He sweat dropped. _Sigh, fangirls._

"OMG! Eeeeek! It's Pikachu!" One fangirl squealed.

"No way! He's so cute!" The

second fangirl squealed.

"Awww. Wittle Pikachu are you lost? Let me help you!" The third fangirl picked the Pikachu up and started to pet him.

"NOO! Let me carry him!"

"I wanna carry him!"

The 3 fangirls kept on arguing and pulling Pikachu's ears, legs, and arms.

"Pika…CHUUUU!" Pikachu's raged of lightning came out of his body and shocked all of the fangirls.

**(-_-)**

Makato slid down to the flower fields along with a lot of people and some Smashers. "The Flower Fields. So beautiful." Makato smiled as he hopped off the slide to explore the fields. She glanced at other Smashers as she waves to them.

"Looks like Sonic isn't here. I might as well look for him." Makato started walking on the gentle colorful flowers that happen to be 2ft tall. She happen to spot Roy laying down on the flowers with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed.

"Hi Roy."

Roy looked up to see who's calling his name.

"Hey Makato! Fancy meeting you here."

"I think you should be looking for your partner."

"Well…let's just say Link found a pretty fangirl that happen to be lost to so he flirted with her. Then I think, wow…what a friend. Now, I have nothing to do but to relax."

"I see…I'm sorry that Link abandon you."

"You don't have to apologize. Hey! You can be my partner Makato!"

"Huh? But I have a partner already, Sonic."

"He's probably with other girls or maybe with his crazy somewhat girlfriend."

"Sonic has a girlfriend? But, it doesn't feel right if I just leave him."

"Come on…please? I got an idea. We will just be partners until you find Sonic okay?_ Which that would never happen. We might as well get lost and make out. That's my plan at least."_

"I guess…"

**Flower Maze**

**Most of the people who found their partners in the maze were excited. Sonic ended up in the maze and started to walk around.**

"Makato are you here? Makato?"

Suddenly a pink hedgehog came in Sonic's way.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious. I stalked you-I am followed your stupid bus here. And now I finally found you Soni-k! I had a feeling that our love will be here! Eeeek! And also Sonic…" Amy gripped really tight on her Piko Hammer. "Who is this _MAKATO _girl you speak of?!"

"Umm…calm down. She's just a friend of mine. And she's my partner for the Great Flower Race and now I can't find her because of the separation thing with the slides and now I am in a maze with you making my even life worst?"

"I see…wait what? WHAT?! What do you mean I'm making your life worst?!"

"Pretend I didn't say that. Now will you excuse me."

"Your not going anywhere! You're my partner from here on!" Amy grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and drags him to look for a way out of the maze.

**Marth and Ike**

**Marth and Ike had good luck as they found each other in the Flower Maze. They kept on wondering and wondering and this was taking them nowhere but dead end. But Marth decided on a plan.**

"We should split up and look the exit."

"You do realize we will be separated from this maze even when this sounds really wrong."

Marth hold up a piece of long long rope. More than 900 ft. "If we use this strong rope that I found, we can't get separated if we hold each end. Once we find the exit, we can yank or pull the rope to communicate. Sounds good right?"

Ike hold the other end of the rope. "Yea it sounds good. Unless a crazy fangirl cones in your way and makes you let go of your rope you might as well double jump."

Ike and Marth laughed together.

"Ok let's get going."

**Comment if likey. d(^_^)b Sorry for short chapter. **


End file.
